Sleeping Beauty
by Twilight Memories
Summary: When you take the Zatch Bell characters and put them into Walt Disney’s Sleeping Beauty… And let’s not forget that a few of them will be aware of the fact that something terribly WEIRD is going on. Expect lots of OOC’ness. COMPLETE
1. The Four Gifts

_OKIES, just got back from watching the new episode of Zatch Bell and...Um... yeah..._

_This has got to be the strangest story I've ever written (Actually I don't really recall writing a strange story, so i'm just gonna stay this is my first weird one.)_

_I just had the random thought one day of what would happen if you put the Zatch Bell characters into the story of Walt Disney's Sleeping Beauty. So... I decided to make a story on it, now that I'm done with The Days of the Week. So, I do hope you enjoy this!_

**_FULL SUMMARY: _When you take the Zatch Bell characters and put them into Walt Disney's story of Sleeping Beauty… And let's not forget that a few of them will be aware of the fact that something terribly _weird_ is going on.**

**_WARNING_: **There will be some MAJOR OOC'ness with some characters in this story, so PLEASE do not flame. I'm just doing this for the heck of it and to make it funny... Yeah...

_And i want to thank Blood of the Wolf for helping me out with some of the bugs I had in this story! THANKS:-)_

_Now let's just get on with this, okay?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell or Sleeping Beauty, okay? SO NO FLAMES!_

_Oh... and a last note, who can guess, knowing me, who the prince and princess are? (evil smirk)_

**

* * *

**

Sleeping Beauty

**Chapter 1**

**The Four Gifts**

In a far away land long ago lived a king and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born, and they named her Sherry. A great holiday was announced throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate may pay high homage to the infant princess. And here is where our story begins…

Many people of all sizes, shapes and colors were gathering up to the castle. There were the rich dressed in their fancy outfits and knights riding atop horses, and many more.

They were all shouting out cheers and cries and singing on this merry day. There were many shouts of "Hail to the King!" or "Hail to the Queen!" and "Hail to the Princess Sherry!" Let's not forget that a lot of other kind, thoughtful things were included in their cries, but that's not where the story's taking place.

Thus, on this great and joyous day did the entire kingdom celebrate the long awaited birth. And the people kept singing as they marched up the pathway up to the tall castle beyond the grounds. Inside the castle in the thrown room, people were also gathering there.

There were many different colored banners of all sizes and shapes hanging from the walls and the ceiling. People were gathered here and there just chatting, and up on the throne were the king and queen, along with the baby Princess Sherry.

"And now the royal highnesses… King Zeon and Prince Brago!" a man with a scroll called out the two names off of the parchment as two other beings entered the room.

A chibi Brago suddenly appeared in the room and he looked around. What the hell…? What was this foreign place? He glanced down and noticed that his normal black fuzzy attire was not present, but instead he was wearing a strange, colorful outfit that was very strange looking. And what was he doing wearing an orange cape? And before Brago could think about any more criticism for his outfit, he realized that his hair was gelled! …AND HE WAS A CHIBI! He pulled his hair in frustration.

"Brago, would you stop messing up your hair?" asked the smaller being beside him. The darker being looked down only to find someone with skin almost as pale as his, and had white hair with strange purple eyes that contained many different swirls. He was dressed in somewhat of a king's attire, and Brago looked closely at his face. Two lines were visible coming down from his eyes, and he looked somewhat like that pesky little mamodo he and Sherry had fought a while ago.

His eyes then widened in shock as he stared down at the other. "You're a mamodo!" he exclaimed.

The smaller one just looked at him confused. "What's a mamodo? Now if you don't mind, let's get going already." With that, he started to head up the pathway up to where the king and queen were. Brago watched with a bemused look and hesitantly followed.

What the hell was going on…? And where was he?

Zeon walked up to where the king was, and that's when Brago realized just _who_ the king and queen were. In the king's seat was Sherry's butler, Jii, while the other seemed not so familiar, but Brago recognized the woman as Sherry's mother from a picture he had seen of her.

"Ah, King Zeon, glad you could come!" said the old man happily. Zeon walked up and shook hands with the other king.

Fondly had these monarchs dreamed one day their kingdoms to unite. Thus today would they announce that Prince Brago, son of King Kiyo, and the King's child would be betrothed. And so to her his gift he brought, and looked, unknowing, on his future bride.

Zeon turned his head around to face Brago. "Aren't you going to give Princess Sherry her gift?"

Brago just stared. Princess _what_?

"What are you talking about?" asked the mamodo, and the other just shook his head. He pointed to Brago's hands.

"What you are holding. Now just walk up to the crib and set it down."

Brago looked down and now noticed that he was holding onto a golden box. When did that get there…? He growled and stared at Zeon. "Why should I?"

"Just do it!"

"Hn," Brago walked up gruffly and set down the golden box next tothe crib. He looked down into the crib and noticed how strangely the baby inside looked like Sherry…

…Wait… If everybody was making such a fuss over a princess named Sherry, then that means…

He looked down at the baby, who was currently asleep. But there was a golden patch upon her head that was the same blonde color that the Sherry he knew had. The mamodo gaped in shock. Sherry had turned into an infant!

He looked around, suspecting that there would be a mamodo in the room besides him and this… Zeon person, but there wasn't anybody there.

Suddenly, people off to the side began blowing through golden horns with banners attached to them, and a light entered the room out of nowhere. Brago watched with a dull look while everyone watched with excitement as three beings materialized into the room from the light and landed on the floor.

The dark mamodo's eyes widened as he saw who one of the beings were. It was Zatch Bell, the mamodo of the red book that looked an awful lot like Zeon. And… why did Zatch have glittery blue wings?

He looked over at the other two, and saw that they also had glittery wings as well, except that one was pink while the other was green. The one with pink wings also had a pink dress and pink hair along with matching pink eyes. She looked around with a large smile, while Zatch just looked at her oddly.

"Kolulu?" Zatch asked dumbly. He pointed a finger at her and gaped. "Why aren't you in the mamodo world? Did you get sent back?"

Kolulu just looked at him oddly. "Mamodo world?" she inquired. "What's that?"

Zatch gave a horrified look. "Oh no! You have amnesia too! Why did this have to happen?" Tears began streaming down the blonde boy's eyes as he buried his face into his hands.

"Zatch, are you alright?"

The blonde mamodo looked up to see Tia wearing a green dress and had green wings on her back. "Tia!" he cried. "Why are you wearing green? And where's Megumi?"

Tia tilted her head to the side. "What are you talking about? I always wear green. And who is this Megumi you speak of?"

More tears streamed down Zatch's face. "No! You lost your memories too!" he wailed. "Did that other guy who looks like me steal your memory?" Looking around, Zatch spotted Brago, along with two other people he didn't recognize and… somebody who looked like him! That was the one! "You!" he cried, pointing over to Zeon.

Zeon just looked over at Zatch with a puzzled look and pointed to himself. "Me?"

"Yes you! COME HERE!" As fast as he could Zatch ran over – no, _flew_ over to where Zeon was and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt. "Why'd you take me and my friends' memories!" he shouted angrily. More tears trickled down his face as he began to cry with frustration.

"What are you talking about? I've never seen you before in my life!" Zeon said angrily, pushing the mamodo aside. "And look at what you've done to my shirt! Don't you know that fairies aren't supposed to grab kings like that?"

At this statement, Zatch looked at him perplexed. "Fairy? Where's a fairy? I don't see one anywhere." He began to turn his head this way and that while everybody else stared strangely at the mamodo.

"You're the fairy, idiot!" Tia said angrily as she fluttered over to where Zatch was and hit him on the head. The other gave a cry of pain and clamped his hands to his head.

"Now why'd you go in and do that?"

"Because you're acting like an idiot!"

"Would you all shut up?" asked Brago finally, he was getting fairly annoyed from all this bickering. Everyone stared at him bewildered. "Now, would somebody mind telling me where the hell I am?"

"Hey, I know you!" said Zatch, now pointing over to Brago. "You're that mamodo that came to battle Kiyo and me!" He gave an immature giggle and clapped his hands together. Then he looked around with another puzzled look. "Say… where _are_ we anyway?"

"You're in King Jii's castle of course!" said Zeon. "Goodness, are you all that stupid?"

"Probably…" muttered Brago.

Kolulu, now looking around the place looked over to where the baby in the crib lay. "Oh the little darling!" she cried, fluttering off to where the infant lay. She peered down at the baby and smiled. "Isn't she precious?"

Brago stared at the scene horrified. He had never seen something as odd as this in his entire life…

"Prince Brago, may I ask what is wrong?"

The mamodo turned around to see a boy with brown hair and eyes looking at him. He was also dressed up nicely, but not as much as a few of the people there. That's when he realized just who this person was.

"You're the owner of the red book, aren't you?" he asked, eyeing him suspiciously. If there was an owner of a book around here, then the spell book shouldn't be too far off…

"Kiyo!" cried Zatch. He flew over to where Kiyo stood while the other just stared strangely at the boy.

"Who are you?" Kiyo asked, titling his head to the side.

Zatch was more puzzled than Kiyo, but then another thought penetrated into his mind. "Oh no don't tell me you lost your memories, too!"

"What are you talking about?" Kiyo asked. "I am Prince Brago's royal servant, and I am always trusted by him but right now he seems to be in a bad mood." He said this as Brago began to glare at him.

But the dark mamodo said nothing. If this human wanted to be a lowly servant, then that was fine with him…

Brago's attention was then drawn to something else as he saw the others now beginning to speak. He watched with little interest as they began to babble something about wishes.

"Now, each of us will bless the child with a single gift." said Tia to Jii. "No more and no less. It will only be one." Tia looked down at the small infant in the crib and smiled. "Little Princess, my gift shall be the gift of—"

"Make it fruit!" cried somebody from the sidelines. Everybody turned their heads around only to see Suzy wearing a strange green dress with pictures of fruit on it. "Make the gift fruit! Fruit with a lot of smiley faces!"

"Suzy?" Zatch stared wide-eyed as Suzy began to hop up and down, still chanting about fruit. "What's Suzy doing here?"

Tia only shook her head as the other continued to babble. "No, my gift shall be the gift of beauty!" And with a wave of her magic wand – which now just appeared in her hand – a glittery sparkle was seen and it landed on the baby in the crib.

Kolulu smiled and floated over to where the baby was. "I shall grant a wish as well! Mine will be—"

"FRUIT!" screamed Suzy. Everyone in the room gave more odd looks as she continued to cry about the fruit wishes.

"—Song." Kolulu waved her own wand which now just appeared and the same glittery stuff appeared and landed on the princess.

"Mistress Zatch, it is your turn." said the queen. Zatch Bell just looked from side to side and then gave another odd look.

"Mistress?" he echoed. "Is there another me around here? One that's a girl?"

"They're referring to you, idiot." said Tia quietly as she frowned.

"But I'm not a girl…"

"Just grant the gift for Princess Sherry already!"

"Alright…" With a shrug, Zatch went over to where the infant lay. Although he had no idea how to do any sort of spell besides his Zaker attack, he gave a wave of his wand. But before he could do anything at all, a large gust of wind broke through the room. All the merry talking stopped, the banners fluttered through the breeze and the doors opened up. Lightning flashed across the area and thunder was heard, but there was no rain.

Brago looked around, half expecting a mamodo and their book owner to be there. But all he saw was a sudden blast of green smoke rise from the floor, and there suddenly stood Zophise and Koko.

His eyes widened in shock. That's who he and Sherry were looking for! He was about to charge after them, but saw that the possessed Koko did not have Zophise's spell book with her.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Brago muttered.

Zophise stood, still being the shortest out of Koko and him, wearing a black dress that went out a few feet past his standing point. It had purple lining on the sides, and had long sleeves. He was also wearing a strange black hat instead of the original one he used to wear that was white. His orange hair though, however, still remained how it normally was. Koko was the same, except that her outfit was more run down looking and all scratched up.

"Well, quite a glittering assemblage." Zophise said aloud as he glanced around the room. Everybody was staring at him in fear, shock, and horror.

"It's Zophise!" said Kolulu.

"What's she doing here?" asked Tia.

Brago slapped himself on the head while he heard the other make that comment. Didn't they know _anything_…?

"I AM NOT A GIRL!" shouted Zophise angrily.

"Sure look like one…" muttered Tia. She crossed her arms and frowned.

"Didn't you know that Lord Zophise is a male?" asked Koko in a monotonous voice. Everyone shrugged, and Zophise continued to speak.

"Now, I really feel unhappy about not receiving an invitation." said Zophise as he crossed his arms. He drummed his fingers on his shoulders with a rhythm.

"You weren't wanted!" said Kolulu. Zatch just looked around with a confused look, for he had no idea who this Zophise person was. Apparently he wasn't that popular…

"Not wanted…?" The other mamodo gave a chuckle and shook his head. "Well in that case I'll be on my way…"

Before Zophise could leave, however, the queen stood up and tilted her head to the side. "And you're not offended your Excellency?" Brago looked over to the woman and put on a confused look. Didn't Sherry tell him stories that her mother was very mean? Then how come she was being polite right here?

On the other hand, Zophise just chuckled again and shook his head. "Why no, your majesty. And to show that I am not, I shall also bestow a gift upon the Princess!"

Tia and Kolulu then ran up to where the princess's crib lay and blocked it with their hands out open. They looked over at Zatch who was still over in the corner and glared at him. He stood for a minute without realizing what was going on, and when he did a few seconds later he scurried over to the crib and shielded it as well, but didn't quite know why.

The other mamodo just gave an eerie laugh and raised his hands in the air. "Listen well, all of you! The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die!"

The queen put her hands to her face in shock. "Oh no!" And then ran over to where the baby in the crib lay, picked her up, and held her in her arms protectively. Zophise started to cackle like a madman. A flash of lightning split through the room and Koko and Zophise were gone. The wicked mamodo's laughs could be heard slowly fading away.

Brago clutched his teeth together and clenched his hands. How dare Zophise say something like that! Sherry was NOT going to die!

Tia looked up to where the king and queen were, and slowly flew over to where they stood. "Do not despair, Zatch still has a gift to give!"

"I do?" Zatch asked, and Tia shot him a look. "Oh! Yes, I have a gift!" he said quickly so he wouldn't have to be hit on the head again.

"Can you take away this curse Zophise has put upon our child?" asked the queen. Zatch Bell continued to stand silently when he saw that Tia was glaring at him again. He shrugged and the red head sighed.

"Zatch cannot undo the curse, but he can help!"

"I don't know how to do a spell!"

"Then I'll do it since you're too lazy!" Tia hit Zatch atop the head again and looked around. "Hey, even if I already gave a gift there's still going to be three of them so why not?" Tia cleared her throat and waved her wand in the air and spoke her spell (Suzy in the background began to scream about fruit again). "Little Princess, if this wicked spell is to be done and your finger be pricked by a spindle, let there be a ray of hope. My gift, not in death but in sleep, and let you be awakened by true love's kiss that shall break the spell."

Tia waved her wand again, and the gift was granted. Brago just rolled his eyes at the babbling that was going on. Where was some alligator to eat…?

Everyone was reassured that everything would be alright. Zeon and Brago returned to a castle that was not too far off and the dark mamodo ran away for a bit to look for some real food to eat, while Zeon sent some of his men to look for him. Tia, Kolulu, and Zatch Bell went off to talk.

But King Jii, still fearful of his daughter's life, declared that all spinning wheels in the kingdom that day be burned.

So it was done.

* * *

_Yeah... there's chapter one. Hope you liked it! And **PLEASE** don't flame! I'll take constructive criticism (and you better do that ONLY if you have something negative to say)_

_I'll try to update soon, but considering that I have school, homework and whatnot going on, it takes away some of my time. (sigh) At least I have better teachers this year... Well, anywho, i'm just gonna get this over with. Hope you liked the first chapter! I'm signing off! BYE!_

_Twilight Memories is now signingoff._


	2. Running Away into the Woods

_Yay i finally updated! Whoo, and that one hour special of Zatch Bell was AWESOME! Did anybody besides me see it? It had gone through all the battles that Zatch and Kiyo had fought, and Brago and Sherry made an appearance! (then again, so did a lot of other characters)_

_OKIES, now I'm happy. (smiles). Oh, and sorry if this chapter doesn't seem TOO funny... the next one should be funnier, i swear!_

_Well, it's like 12 something right now and I'm getting tired. So i'm just gonna go ahead and get this over with, 'kay?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell or Sleeping Beauty, so leave me alone!_

**

* * *

**

Sleeping Beauty

**Chapter 2**

**Running Away into the Woods**

Zatch Bell was sitting on a pillowed chair in a room with Tia and Kolulu. He was watching Tia walk back and forth, her hands behind her back and she was shaking her head. Kolulu was trying to comfort her with nice things to say and all this other goody goody stuff.

"Come on, have a cup of tea. Things will work out!" said Kolulu enthusiastically. She tilted her head to the side when the other shook her red head.

"A bonfire cannot even stop Zophise, but what will?" Tia looked around the room. Zatch was still staring at everybody oddly, wondering what was going on.

"Zatch, do you have anything to say?" asked Kolulu, turning her head around.

"Not really…" He shrugged. "Whoever this Zophise person is, maybe you could reason with him?" the mamodo suggested.

"With Zophise?" Tia snorted and shook her head.

"Well, he can't be all _that_ bad…"

"Zophise cursed Princess Sherry! That is about as bad as it gets!" Tia snapped.

"Actually, there's worse." said Zatch, now turning a pale color. The other two just looked at him curiously and asked what. He looked up at them with wide eyes and spoke, "Running out of yellow tail!" he cried.

They only looked at him strangely. "What's yellow tail?" asked Kolulu. "Is it a tail that is yellow?"

"IT'S FISH!" answered Zatch. "Come on; don't tell me you didn't know what it meant?" She shook her head and the blonde sighed. "Something _is_ wrong… And why isn't Kiyo here?"

"Kiyo?" inquired Tia and Zatch nodded. "Oh, now I know where I heard that name. He's Prince Brago's loyal servant, and is always trying to do his best to serve the prince."

"Brago…?" the blonde tilted his head to the side, and then his eyes lit up with realization. "Oh! I know who he is! He's that mamodo who came to visit Kiyo and me with Sherry!"

There was a silence, and the others looked at Zatch as if he was mental. "…Are you OK?" asked Kolulu, putting her hand up to the blonde's forehead. "You don't have a fever…"

"Zatch, would you stop babbling about these things called mamodos?" asked Tia. "There's no such thing!"

"But _I'm_ a mamodo! You two are too!"

"Nonsense. Now, we should really get thinking about what we're going to do with Princess Sherry." Tia said, changing the subject. Zatch sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Yes, we must." agreed Kolulu, and there was another silence. Then, after a minute, Tia's head shot up from looking at the ground and she had a bright smile on her face.

"I got it!" she said happily. "First, all we need to do is—" Tia stopped talking, and then looked around. Kolulu looked at her in wonder and tilted her head to the side. "Shh, even the walls have ears. Follow me!"

Tia turned around and walked over to a small doll house. Taking out her magic wand, she twirled it in the air and glitter fell down on her figure, shrinking her. She flew up into a small doll house and motioned for the others to follow. Kolulu repeated what Tia had done and flew into the small box as well. Zatch just watched as they flew in, wondering how the heck they shrunk themselves.

"I never knew that they had shape-shifting powers like Kanchome…" muttered the blonde. Two heads poked out of the house, one red and one pink, and the eyes of them stared up at Zatch.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Tia.

"Coming where?"

"Inside here!"

"Oh… was I supposed to?"

"Yes!"

"But I don't have shape shifting powers."

Tia stared at Zatch oddly. "Now why would you say something like that? Of course you don't! Now come on in here!"

"But I already told you, _I don't know how to shrink myself_!" whined the mamodo, and Tia gave an annoyed sigh.

"Fine, I'll do the magic for you!" Tia waved her wand and the glitter flew over to Zatch and shrunk him as well. He squealed as he saw the room grow bigger while Kolulu waved her hand over to him and told him to fly over to where they were. So he fluttered over to them and they shut the doll house door behind them.

"So what's your plan, Tia?" asked Kolulu soon as everybody had settled down.

The blonde smiled and put her hands together. "I'll turn her into a flower!"

The blonde boy put on a confused look. "Why would you turn Zophise into a flower?"

"Not Zophise, the princess!" corrected Tia, and she smiled real big. "Flowers don't have fingers, so they can't prick any fingers! The curse will not succeed if Princess Sherry is a flower!"

Kolulu also smiled real big and clamped her hands together. "She'd be a beautiful flower, Tia!"

Zatch, who didn't know why somebody would want to transform somebody into a flower, decided to ask a dumb question. "How would she breathe if she has no lungs?"

Tia was about to ramble on about something else about her plan, when she stopped talking as the other said that. Her mouth hung open in its position from being about to say something and she soon closed it. "Now really, Zatch, why did you ask that?"

"Because I want to know how she would breathe, and why would you turn her into a flower?"

"I'd cast a spell on her, you idiot!" Tia hit Zatch atop the head and he let out a cry as his hands flung to his top.

"Now why'd you do that?" he cried, tears streaming down his face.

"You big baby!" said Tia with a frown.

"Now please, let's stop arguing!" Kolulu tried to break up the two but they just kept at it. So she sighed and looked around. Some nice warm tea sounded really nice right about now…

After a few minutes of fighting, Tia stopped hitting Zatch atop the head (he had quite a few large bumps and bruises beginning to form) and went back to talking about her marvelous plan.

"This'll be the greatest idea!" she said happily. Kolulu nodded, but then an idea struck her.

"But what about when Zophise sends out a frost?" she inquired. Tia, now realizing this, sighed with unhappiness.

"You know… I really didn't think about that."

"Zophise ruins everything." said Kolulu, patting Tia on the back for reassurance.

"Yeah…" Tia sighed. "Besides, I'm sure she'd expect us to do something like that."

"I thought that Zophise was a guy…" mumbled Zatch, but he was left unheard.

Suddenly Tia's eyes lit up once again, a large smile was painted on her face and she was clapping her hands together. "Oh, I think I've come up with something better than the flower! It has to be planned carefully… a cottage, yes, three… just her, then what…? It'd be in the abandoned one… Of course the King and Queen would object—"

"Object about what?" asked Kolulu, listening to the other's babbling.

"We'll have to explain to them about two peasant women and one man raising a baby in an old cottage, deep in the forest." said Tia.

Zatch smiled. "Oh! That's so nice of them! Who are they?"

"Turn around," commanded Tia, and the other two obeyed. As they spun around, she cast a spell on them and their outfits were replaced by a different one. Kolulu was dressed in a poorly designed dress while Zatch was in a blue one. The boy took one good look at himself in a mirror that was in front of him and screamed.

"AHH I'M WEARING A DRESS!"

"You mean to say your previous outfit _wasn't_ a dress?" asked Kolulu, putting a finger up to her mouth.

"No it wasn't! Make it a robe! NOT A DRESS!"

"Fine…" Tia waved her wand and Zatch's outfit changed to a robe—and not a dress.

After that commotion was over with, Kolulu smiled and looked over at Tia. "So… the peasants are… us?"

"That's right!" Tia nodded her head and turned her outfit into a peasant one, too.

"But I'm no peasant!" complained Zatch as he stomped his foot on the ground while tears fell down his face. "Wait… what's a peasant?" The other two just gave him odd looks again.

"Yes, we're going to take care of the baby!" said Tia happily.

"Oh, that will be most enjoyable!" Kolulu began to daydream about all they would go through. "Feeding her, clothing her and rocking her to sleep! I love it!"

"Do mamodos qualify for that type of work?" asked Zatch, but yet again he was left unheard. The other two were talking excitedly about what they would do.

"And we have our magic to help us!" said Kolulu. Tia's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"No… no… we can't use our magic."

Kolulu was puzzled. "Wha – what? No magic?"

"Nope! And I'll be taking those wands!" Tia made a grab for Kolulu's, who reluctantly let her have it. Then she snatched up Zatch's and grinned to herself.

"For sixteen years we'll have no magic?" asked Kolulu dumbstruck. "How will we manage?"

"Don't worry about it. If humans can do it, so can we!" reassured Tia. "Zophise would never suspect us to not use our magic!" The red head then began to head for the door. "We must tell Their Majesties at once."

Tia opened the door to the doll house and transformed herself to a normal size and began walking, while Zatch and Tia began to call back after her.

"I don't want to be a midget!" cried Zatch as he frantically waved his hands this way and that. Tia sighed, turned around, and cast a spell on both he and Kolulu, making them big again.

"And one more thing…" Tia said, turning around. She took her wand and waved it as it removed everybody's wings. "If we're going to look human, then we shouldn't have wings."

Zatch felt strange as he felt something being removed from his back. He put his hand behind him and felt around. "I forgot about those," he commented. "Yay I don't have wings anymore!" he cried. "I'm normal again!"

"Come on, Zatch!" Tia tugged at the mamodo's ear and led him away to go talk with the King and the Queen.

So the three of them talked to the King and Queen, telling them about their plan (actually it was Tia's plan) and about how Zophise wouldn't ever expect something like this.

Tia, Kolulu, and Zatch took Princess Sherry with them into the forest. They walked with silence, so nobody could hear them. That is… until Zatch announced something for the world to know.

"I'm hungry."

So the king and his queen watched with heavy hearts as their most precious possession, their only child, disappeared into the night.

The years were sad and lonely for King Jii and his people. But when the princess's sixteenth birthday drew near, they all rejoiced. Zophise's domain still thundered with his wrath and frustration, and he stayed up in the Forbidden Mountains. He grew more and more angered, for his prophecy had not yet been fulfilled.

* * *

_There's chappy 2! Hope you liked it:-)_

_I have nothing really of much importance to say at the moment so I'm just gonna respond to all your nice reviews. Is that alright with you?_

_**PsychicLunar: **There's gonna be only one more person who realizes what's going on, but you'll see him in the next chappy! I WAS planning on making different characters aware of it all, but i forgot that's what i wanted to do, so when i realized that it was already too late. ButI like the choice of characters i selected to be aware of it so i'm happy. No... Zophise and Koko aren't hooked up. O.o You can call me a weirdo too, i wondered what would happen if they had a relationship. But considering that I have the same thoughts as you, I'm not going to call you a sicko. ButI don't think that Koko would be the one in love or anything... I think it'd just be Zophise who was full of lust or something, and Koko couldn't do anything about it 'cuz she is possessed. o.O That's just what i think, though. I look forward to the one shot! (i wonder what others will think...)_

_**Rae; **Well then i am glad you like it! Here is the next chappy._

_**Hiei's ice angel: **You will! Yes! I don't mind being educated, it's just the homework that annoys me... -.- What? It takes away all the free time i have at home and forces me to work on it! (cries)_

_**Blood of the Wolf:** Suzy is fruit possessed...So i take it you don't like cats very much? Don't you DARE come near my kitties! KEEP AWAY! I shall pay Brago in chocolate to keep you away! Brago: (looks around) Chocolate? WHERE? Me: Blood has plenty of it, go ahead and find it all! Brago: I am going to find my chocolate! Me: And share it with Sherry? Brago: ... Me: Hey Blood, you DO remember when he said that when he found the chocolate he'd share it with Sherry, right? Brago: ...Leave me alone...! Me: Blood, do you want to leave him alone? Because I don't:-) Brago: ...gr..._

_**Luminara Windu: **You like it? Well i'm happy:-) Here's the next chappy._

_**Arret: **Heheh, here's the next chapter!_

_**Sara: **It's alright, i understand. Somehow i manage to get on the computer, draw, work on fanfics/read them, go to school, and spend time with family all at once. X.X Parodies are fun!_

_OK people! There is the next chapter! Now it's about 12: 30 so I'm going to get off now and probably go to sleep. I'll see you all later! BUH BYES!_

_Twilight Memories has now signed off._


	3. Berry Picking – NOT

_Hello, i am back! Y'know... I just looked at something, and noticed that without the author's notes in this chapter, this one is exactly 3,000 words long! That's cool:D OK, i'm entertained by simple things, i admit it._

_OK, well, seeing that i'm bored and want reviews quickly, i'm just gonna get this over with. 'Kay?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch bell OR Sleeping Beauty. SO LEAVE ME ALONE!_

**

* * *

**

Sleeping Beauty

**Chapter 3**

**Berry Picking – NOT**

Lightning striked across the sky and rolls of thunder echoed afterwards. The storm around Zophise's castle boomed with the loud sounds of, not just the thunder, but his wrath as well.

The being scowled down upon his servants and let out a roar of anger. "Incredible! Absolutely incredible!" he yelled. "Sixteen years! Sixteen good-for-nothing years have passed and there isn't a damn trace of her! She couldn't have vanished. Have you two searched everywhere?"

Fein and Reycom stood before Zophise, taking in the insults. Fein cowered and closed his eyes, not wanting to look at the master as he yelled. Reycom, however, stood wondering where the heck he was.

Wasn't I supposed to be in the mamodo world? thought Reycom to himself, I know I should have been… And who's the idiot screaming at us?

He dared not to actually call Zophise an idiot, for he could sense that he was very powerful. And what could he do, anyway? He was one of the first to battle for king and lose…

That thought stayed in his mind for quite a while before he really pondered about it. Wait… if he could sense that the one before him was powerful, then that meant he was a mamodo… But where was his spell book? He looked around and didn't see it. It had to be hidden somewhere… this was obviously a new chance for him!

"Reycom, what are you doing? Wake up!" Zophise's words snapped the mamodo out of his daydreaming and he started to pay attention.

"Oh, uh…" Reycom didn't really know what to say so he kept silent.

Zophise saw that he was going to say no more, so he went back onto his ranting. "Now, have you two searched _everywhere_?"

"Yes, we have searched everywhere!" said Fein proudly. He began counting in an arrogant manner to himself. "Let's see… the mountains, the forests, and even all the houses! Let's not forget every cradle that is in the town." The clown look-alike gave a smug smile and Zophise stared.

"You were looking… in all the cradles…?" Zophise almost didn't want to believe this. His mouth hung slightly open in a dumb way which made him look somewhat less intelligent.

"Yep, all the cradles!" Fein's smile widened. Reycom continued to wonder what he meant by 'searching for cradles' but soon went back to daydreaming.

"FOOLS!" Zophise screeched and everyone winced at his volume. His angered look soon lessened and he turned to the possessed Koko next to him. "Did you hear that, my dear? They've been looking in all the cradles in the land. They've been looking for a _baby_!"

He began to let out horrid laughs and soon Fein began to join. Koko and Reycom were the only ones not laughing. The blue-haired mamodo was too busy daydreaming and Koko was just staring… Really, this wasn't that funny. Why was her master laughing? Didn't he _dislike_ the fact that they couldn't find the princess?

She only shrugged to herself and watched as Zophise turned his wrath back on the other two servants. "Idiots!" he cried, sending a Radom attack without the need of Koko at Fein. The purple-haired one gave a squeak and jumped backwards. Reycom let out a yell of surprise as he was woken up from his inattention. "Get out of here, you good-for-nothings!"

He sent out another attack and they were sent running away, Fein crying like an infant and Reycom now wondering if there were any frozen fish nearby. Zophise gave out his last irritated sigh and turned to Koko.

"Oh, they're such idiots," he said. "Gives evil a bad name. Now my dear, you're my last hope. Go search far and wide for a maid of sixteen with golden hair and rose-red lips. Do not fail me, my slave."

Koko smiled, now knowing that she could at least do _something_ now, and then she bowed. "I shall not fail you." With that she ran off to go search for the princess.

-o-o-o-o-o-

And so for sixteen long years the whereabouts of the princess remained a mystery, while deep within the forest, in a woodcutter's cottage, the good fairies carried out their plan. Living like mortals, they had raised the child as their own and called her Rosy. And on this, her sixteenth birthday, the good fairies were planning a party and something extra special for her surprise.

Currently, Tia and Kolulu were looking over dresses in a book. Zatch Bell was sitting on a couch asleep and dreaming about fish. Drool was clearly seen dripping from his open mouth and he would occasionally make strange "aah" and "ooh" and "look at that yummy..." noises and comments. Plus a few extra but that's not very important.

Tia looked down at a dress and smiled. "Ooh, how about this one?" she asked Kolulu, pointing to the one she was referring to.

"Oh, she'd look beautiful in it!" Kolulu smiled and clasped her hands together. "But there would need to be a few changes right here… Oh, and a pretty bow around right there…"

"Make it a gem," said Tia. "A gem tied somewhere around the neck… It'd look better and not a bow."

"Hmm… Yes, you're right."

Zatch rolled over off the couch and landed on the floor, still sleeping. "I'm the yellow tail king…" Tia and Kolulu stared at him and soon went back to looking at dresses.

They looked over the dress, talking about what to change about it and what to keep the same. "How are we going to make the dress with Rosy around?" asked Kolulu finally.

"Well… we'll think of a way." reassured Tia and she went back to staring at the book. Kolulu joined her while Zatch continued drooling.

Soon after a while Sherry walked down the steps, still humming to herself. She looked over and saw the fairies. With a smile she walked up to them.

"So, what are you two up to?" she asked and the two girls jumped. They turned around, hiding the book of dresses behind them.

"Up to? We're up to nothing!" said Tia quickly. Kolulu nodded her head in agreement and smiled.

"But what are you up to?" asked the pink-haired one. Sherry only smile and shrugged.

"Seeing what you are up to, that's all." Sherry turned her head around only to face Zatch, who was now upside down with his feet on the couch and his head on the floor. Drool was all over his face and he was making strange noises. "Ah… OK then…"

Tia walked up to where Zatch was and looked down at Zatch. "Hello…?"

He woke up suddenly with a yelp and cried out, "I DIDN'T EAT THE FISH PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Sherry freaked and jumped backwards at his sudden movement and relaxed when he stared with a confused expression around the room.

"Wha…? What happened?" He looked up at Sherry and smiled. "Hi, Rosy."

"Um, hi Zatch." Sherry smiled and turned around to face Tia and Kolulu. "So, what were you two doing?"

"Um… we were…" Tia stammered. "We were…"

"We were thinking of asking you to go pick some berries!" Tia turned around to face Kolulu and smiled at her idea.

"Yes, that's it. We want you to pick berries." The red-head walked over to pick up a basket and hand it to the blonde.

"Berries?" inquired Sherry. "Didn't I pick some yesterday…?"

"Well, we want some more," said Kolulu. "A _lot_ more!"

"Any yellow tail?" asked Zatch, but unfortunately for him he was ignored. So he sighed to himself and pouted. He really, really, REALLY wanted some yellow tail…

"Now, go and pick some berries." started Tia. "Make sure there is a lot! And don't speak to strangers!" She began to push the blonde out the door and smiled. "Goodbye!" she called and the blonde was gone.

Tia closed the door and sighed. Kolulu walked over to her and peeked out the door window. "I wonder if she suspects anything…"

"Of course not," said Tia, now walking back over to the other room. "But boy will she be surprised with a real birthday cake and party!"

Zatch, who was still clueless as to where he was, only knew a few things. First off, Tia and Kolulu were here, so it wasn't that bad and it mustn't mean anything wrong. Although he had no idea where Kiyo was… and where was his red spell book? He still wondered where it was everyday, if it was about to be burned or was completely safe. But after a long time of being with the now strange Tia and Kolulu, he 'learned' a few things. He was to never call Sherry her real name, just Rosy, or the others would get very mad at him. Something about hiding her came to mind but he never paid attention very much anymore. Oh well.

Kolulu smiled to herself. "I'll go get the wands!" She ran off to go fetch the three sticks to assist them all in the preparations.

"Yes… yes… Go get the wands." Tia nodded her head but then she suddenly froze. "Oh, no! KOLULU!" She ran over to stop the pink being. "No magic! No wands!"

The other gave a pleading look. "But the sixteen years are almost over. Can't we _please_?"

"No!"

"Fine!" With a sad sigh Kolulu stopped trying to get the wands and walked over to where the cake batter and mixes were. "Well, I guess I'll start on the cake!"

The red-head nodded and smiled. "Right, we don't want any chances."

"Chances for what?" Zatch looked at her confused. He had been daydreaming about yellow tail again and had no idea what everybody was talking about.

"For being seen, idiot!" With a quick, hit-the-Zatch, Tia walked over and began to pull out fabric to start making the dress. "Come on, Zatch, you're going to help me with this."

The golden-eyed mamodo stared at the fabric. It was as pink as Kolulu! He _hated_ pink! With a sigh, he walked over to where Tia was and she threw the cloth over him.

Evil pink…

-o-o-o-o-o-

Brago sighed as he looked up into the sky. It was another horrid day in this even more horrid world. Sixteen years had passes… at least he was no longer a chibi. He glanced down at his black outfit. And somehow he had managed to find his fuzzy black attire somewhere within the castle that this 'Zeon' person had brought him to.

He absolutely refused to where that ridiculous orange cape and colorful design. It was too… too… cheerful looking. These sixteen years had been horrifying and confusing to him. Everyone called him 'Prince Brago' or 'Your Highness'. Since when was he a prince? Sure, he wanted to be king, but a _prince_? That rank wasn't _nearly_ as powerful as a king. It would not do!

Zeon walked up to him without him realizing it and spoke. "Now Brago, we have a new horse for you. Please don't eat this one."

The dark mamodo glared at the horse that was following the so called 'king'. It was strange looking. Very small, had somewhat spiked hair on its back and had an unusually long nose. It kept making strange noises that sounded like "Meru meru mei!"

"And I want you to actually ride this horse." continued Zeon. Brago just rolled his eyes and snorted.

"You think I'm going to ride that pathetically small thing?" he asked and the horse gave a whimper. Somehow it understood what he said. "I'll just eat it later on."

"No you will not! This is a horse, not food!"

The mamodo rolled his eyes. "Same thing."

"Brago, I'll punish you if you don't keep shut!" snapped Zeon. "You are a prince, not one who—"

"Just shut up already, will you?" The mamodo had had enough of this rambling. "I'm going out, so leave me alone." As quickly as he could, Brago ran out of the grounds while Zeon stared dumbstruck behind.

The white Zatch look-alike turned to the strange horse. "I guess he's not riding you, Ponygon."

"Meru meru mei…"

"Yeah… what you said…"

Meanwhile, Brago was running deep into the forest outside the castle. After a while he slowed down and glared at everything in sight. Oh, when was he ever going to find Sherry and continue on his quest for king? And just what the hell was going on, anyway?

First, around sixteen years ago, he finds himself dress up strangely and in a room with Zatch and the look alike named Zeon. Then this Kiyo person continues to follow him around everywhere back at the castle. Wasn't he supposed to be with Zatch…?

Then he is taken to this castle, and Zeon acts as if he was his son. He only stared at him strangely and shrugged. Didn't he know that his parents were dead?

There were so many other strange things that went on. He was given a few horses before… and they didn't taste all that bad…

Brago mused to himself, when suddenly he heard signing. He froze, ears and eyes alert. That voice… it sounded… familiar… could it be?

He twisted his head around when he heard the signing continue. That's it, it was definitely who he thought it was. He began to run as fast as he could to find the certain blonde. "Sherry!"

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Oh, why am I still treated by a child by them?" Sherry pondered to herself as she walked along.

Somehow, the animals in the forest seemed to understand her, so she held conversations with her. Well… actually, it was she who talked to them and they only listened. Animals don't speak English, y'know.

"They never want me to meet anyone!" said the blonde, and an owl nearby looked up to her and made its infamous hooting noise. "Tia, Kolulu, and Zatch." responded Sherry. "Well… actually it's just Tia and Kolulu. Zatch just talks about fish all the time and really doesn't do anything." She sighed and continued. "But you know I have met someone!"

The owl made its noise again.

Sherry smiled dreamily to herself and then sighed. "Well… he's a prince. Not one of the tallest people in the world… but he is dark, handsome… so romantic! We'll walk and talk together… and just before we say goodbye… he'll take me in his arms and… I wake up." The owl seemed to be disappointed, and the blonde sighed. "Yes, it's only in my dreams."

If there was anybody who was watching her, they would have thought her mental. At least… the part of her talking to an owl would make her seem so. The fact that she had a lover that was not real and only existed in her dreams was actually quite common around here…

The blonde gave another sigh and shook her head, but then raised it with a smile and continued talking to the bird. "But you know… they say that if you keep dreaming of something, it's supposed to come true!" She smiled. "And I've seen him oh so many times! Not to mention a few stranger dreams where he'll be shooting weird stuff out of his hands… but that's not important."

The blonde continued to muse about her dream and closed her eyes with a sigh. The owl looked around and continued to do whatever owls do. Meanwhile…

Brago looked around. The singing had stopped and he couldn't quite tell where it was coming from. He cursed under his breath and gave an irritated look to all the happy flowers and animals abound. This place was too cheerful for his liking…

He then spotted a small pond nearby and realized that he was rather hungry. The last time he ate was sometime yesterday when he ran away from that cursed castle with Zeon. Don't they know that food is _disgusting_ when it is cooked? Not to mention raw food was better and made you stronger. Didn't people know these things? And wasn't Zeon a mamodo? Then how come he _didn't_ eat raw food? So strange…

A thought occurred to him: When were things going to turn normal? And when was he going to find Sherry?

He shrugged and decided to go find some fish in the pond. So he took off his shirt, cape and shoes and dived in. There was a large 'splash!' as he flung himself in head first. 'Twas a shame that he didn't realize that the water was only about a foot deep…

Naturally he hit his head, which hurt quite badly. He sat up in the water and clutched his head tightly. With a curse and a grumble he glared at the water. "Damn shallowness…

Suddenly he heard the same voice of Sherry singing. Quickly, Brago turned his head around only to see an owl flying off with his other clothes. What the…?

He growled and stood up out of the water but ended up slipping on the slimy, muddy bottom of the shallow pond. With a grumble the dark mamodo fell down and landed on his rear end, causing another splash. A piercing glare was emitted from him as he saw the bird fly off with his shoes.

'GET BACK HERE!" he bellowed and stood up. Luckily for him he didn't slip this time, but came dreadfully near to it. So as fast as he could, Brago dashed after the owl that was having a difficult time carrying all his clothing, but somehow managed it. There was NO WAY he was going to run around shirtless!

He chased after the owl, and stopped soon as he came to a clearing. Brago's eyes widened in horror as he saw the blonde dancing around with the owl dressed up in his clothing. And for a very odd reason, two rabbits were hoping about in his shoes. Since when did animals take up puppetry?

His mouth hung slightly opened and he gaped. What the hell was Sherry doing _singing_ and _dancing_ with animals? And what _was_ she singing? A love song!

Brago stared with even more horror as Sherry started singing about dreams. This was NOT happening!

* * *

_I'm sure a lot of you are happy now that Brago has made another appearance again in this chapter! Heheh, n' i know that there's a certain scene that quite a few of you are waiting for... (snickers) The word starts with a "K" and ends with an "S"... :3_

_Anyway, ON TO MY REVIEWERS!_

_**Crying White Wolf: **Here's the next chapter._

_**Blood of the Wolf: **More Prince Brago comin' up! (stares at Brago) There is NO WAY he is going near my cats! Besides, how could he be pleased about it when they're both very nearby and sleeping? Hm, maybe Brago's either pleased about what he did with a certain cat in a certain story or he's done a certain something with a certain spell-caster who's blonde. What do you think?_

_**Sara: **Well i'm glad you like it! Do you like parodies? I think they're fun! Well, hope ya can read this soon! Don't worry, the kiss scene will come sooner than ya know it._

_**anonimize: **Here's the next chapter._

_**PsychicLunar: **Nope, it's none of them! It's REYCOM! I wanted to have a villian be aware of what's going on so i chose him. I don't even have a part planned for Apollo... Honestly, he hadn't even aired on Zatch Bell when i thought of all the character roles. I'm going to do a KokoZophise one or something similar to it soon. Summary n' whatnot is in my profile... But before i write it i'm just going to wait for episode 48 when they show up again... Cuz i don't exactly know how they act very well from just seeing episode 12. -.- Oh well. I'll be patient coughnotcough and wait._

_**Hiei's ice angel: **Oh well... Just as long as school doesn't keep me completely away from fanfics n' stuff i like, i'm happy. :-)_

_**Luminara Windu: **I know! I was squealing, too! Or at least... trying not to freak out too much considering i wasn't the only one in my family in the room during the time. -.- My dad would have thought me strange if i was going completely nuts... Yeah, it stopped right as Brago said something like, "They'll keep coming for the battle for king has begun"... or something like that. I have it recorded but i really don't wanna go check it n' see what he says. Maybe later... XD Hmm... Sherry will be singing (as she has been in this chapter) but i really don't think Brago will want to sing along. Ah well._

_**curiaculon: **Here's the next chappy._

_**caslspirit15:** Yeah.. i was wondering why you read it so fast. Well, i am glad ya like it:-) Do you like parodies?_

_**Computerfreak101:** They'll kiss soon! Don't worry! I know, there's exactly 20 episodes until he appears again. (cries) WHY are they NOT showing him? Oh well... I hope that they show a lot of him in episode 48 like they had done with Sherry in episode 12. (sigh) N' Zeon even shows up before Brago and Sherry do again! (steams) Isn't that not fair? Brago and Sherry were introduced first! THAT'S NOT RIGHT! I'll try to update soon..._

_10 reviews! YAY! Well, i'm just really bored now n' i'm going to post this story up. Please tell me if you have any funny ideas!_

_And please review! Pweese? (puppy-dog eyes) Well, if you're one who doesn't review stories...(sticks tongue out at you) Nyaha! I'm signing off. BYE!_


	4. Surprise, Surprise

_OK i am back! Back with another good chappy of this good parody:)_

_And, um... I can't really think of much to say at the moment, 'cept that I am now going to get on with this chapter so you peeps can read this. Does that sound fair? XD_

_Disclaimer: I CONFESS! I don't own anything related to Zatch Bell or sleeping Beauty._

**

* * *

**

Sleeping Beauty

**Chapter 4**

**Surprise, Surprise**

Brago continued to gawk in horror as his book reader continued to dance around with a bunch of animals dressed up in his clothing. _HIS_ clothing! Now why the hell were they doing that?

The mamodo's eye twitched a little as he endured on with the dancing and singing of love songs. Sherry twirled around and her hair flew behind her. She smiled again, still unaware of his presence, and went on with what she was doing.

A random thought then penetrated into Brago's head… If Sherry was here, then his book must be close by… He looked around, but unfortunately for him the black book was nowhere in sight, and the blonde over there didn't show any signs of possessing it.

With a growl, Brago then and there decided that his nerves were reaching their limits, so he gruffly walked out from the bushes (Sherry still unaware of his presence) and snatched up the animals wearing his clothes. The blonde merely began to dance by herself with her eyes shut. Quickly, Brago began to put on his shirt and shoes while the other animals just watched the scene. After a few moments he was done getting dressed again and he turned around only to be run into by the singing blonde.

"Once upon a dream… Oh!" Sherry stopped twirling around and dancing when she landed right into the arms of the dark mamodo.

Brago, realizing that he was now holding onto her, let go quickly but grabbed her arm again when Sherry made to run off. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" he snapped at her, and she stared in shock.

"No one's _ever_ used that language with me, mister!" Sherry frowned and Brago looked at her in bewilderment.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "I talk this all the time with you!"

"But I've never even met you before!" the other exclaimed. "How can you say we've met before?" she asked. As she spoke this, her mind wandered off back to the song she was singing and how she had 'met' somebody in it. This new person did look an awful lot like the man in her dreams…

If Brago was ever very, very, VERY confused in his life, then this was the moment! He stared at Sherry with an odd look and sputtered out a "What!" Something terribly _weird_ was going on… How could she not remember him? She was his book-reader for crying out loud! But where was his book…?

"I'm sorry," Sherry began, "You do look familiar, like the one that I've seen in my dreams, it's just I've never met you in my entire life."

"Foolish girl," Brago said angrily. "Of course you've met me! You're my book-reader for the battle for king!"

The other just frowned. "I am _not_ foolish and I have _not_ met you before."

"Yes you have."

"No I haven't."

"Yes you have, now admit it."

"No I have not, and I will not admit it."

"Come on!"

"I won't!"

"You have met me!"

"I have not."

"Have too."

"Have not."

"Have too."

"Have too."

"Have not."

"Ha! You see, I haven't met you!" Sherry let out a laugh as the mamodo stared at her angrily. Brago only rolled his eyes and sighed with frustration.

"Humans can be so annoying…" At this statement, Sherry stared at Brago strangely.

"Hey… What's that supposed to mean? You _are_ human, aren't you?" she asked and the other shook his head.

"Hell no; I'm a mamodo."

"What's that?"

Brago gave another annoyed look. "Let's just say that I'm a demon."

Sherry's eyes then widened in horror as soon as she heard that. "You're… a demon?" He nodded her head. "Oh dear… Please don't hurt me!"

The dark mamodo stared. "Why would I hurt you? You're my book reader."

Sherry sighed. "Whatever. I still have no idea what you're talking about, though. Perhaps you could explain at a later time?"

The other just shrugged. Brago really didn't want to have to explain everything to Sherry all over again. That would just irritate him even further. "Fine."

With a smile, Sherry turned around. "Good. Now, if you'll excuse me I really have to get going now. I'm not allowed to talk to strangers, which means I really shouldn't be talking to you. Goodbye."

With that, the blonde began to walk off but was stopped by Brago grabbing her shoulder. "Wait!" he called and the other turned around. She gave him a look that was asking 'what is it', and he answered. "I haven't seen you in a while, and I can't just let you leave like this. Am I going to see you soon?"

Sherry laughed. "Oh, never. Never again."

"_Never_?"

"Mm… Maybe sometime soon…"

"When?"

"How about this evening? In a cottage deep in the forest? Is that good?" she asked, staring into Brago's ruby red eyes.

Brago thought to himself. Now why were they having this discussion? Normally he wouldn't let her leave without a fight, but here he found himself arranging when to meet her again. So strange… Finally after a moment the mamodo spoke up. "Yes, that will be fine."

The blonde gave a large smile and laughed. "That's great! I'll see you soon!" She was about to turn around again and run off, but she quickly walked up to Brago and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Immediately afterwards she bolted off into the forest while Brago's hand flew to his cheek where he kissed him. He stared behind with a blank face.

What just happened?

-o-o-o-o-o-

Meanwhile, back at the cottage, everybody was preoccupied with something. Zatch was standing on a stool with the pink fabric draped all over him in a form that looked like a poor excuse for a dress. Tia was standing next to him; her right hand rubbing her chin while her left hand supported her elbow to hold it up. Kolulu was putting all the ingredients for the birthday cake all together in a mix.

Zatch peeked through a small hole in the fabric with swirled eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I hate pink!" he cried. "Vulcan would be so ashamed if he saw me! Why do I have to go through this torture?" He began crying.

"Oh, Zatch just shut up already and hold still." Tia began to arrange the garment around in different positions to try and attempt to make it look like the dress in the picture book. Hold still, Shorty.

"You're short, too!"

"Hmm… This doesn't look that right." Kolulu muttered to herself as she examined the cake dough. She took a small bite to taste it but wrinkled up her nose in disgust and spat it out. "That tastes _horrible_!"

"Well, what would you expect from your cooking?" Tia asked smartly. Kolulu glared at her.

"Hey, it's not that bad! You should try your own cooking!"

"I prefer not to."

"Zatch! Help me out here!"

Unfortunate for the pink-haired girl, it was now Zatch who was ignoring her. He was too busy crying to himself about wearing pink.

After a few more minutes of trying to get everything settled, Kolulu threw her hands into the air and cried. "Oh, this is horrible! Dreadfully, awfully, horrible! I am going to get the wands! This is a _mess_!"

The red head just watched as Kolulu stomped to go upstairs and get the magic wands. She turned around to face Zatch. "You know… she's right… for once."

"About what?" asked the lightning mamodo, who wasn't paying attention. That earned him a thwack on the head from Tia. Seconds later, Kolulu came rushing down the stairs.

"Here they are! Just as good as they were when we last used them sixteen years ago!" said the girl happily as she handed everyone a wand. Zatch just stared at his, still not knowing what to do with it. Tia looked at hers and then looked around.

"Wait," she began, "Before we use magic, we must take precaution!" With a wave of her wand, Tia closed all the doors and windows in the entire cottage. They were soon wrapped in darkness, and Zatch let out a scream.

"AAAH!" he cried, looking around. "It's so dark! Where'd the light go?"

"Zatch, stop being a baby and start cleaning up the mess we have in here." said Tia, turning on a few candles. "We can work in the dark. Now let's get working! Rosy could be back any time now!"

So the three began to use their magic (Actually, Zatch didn't do anything except by hand) to help out in their work. Kolulu cast a spell on the different tools and commanded them to create a cake while Tia began casting spells on the clothing, telling it to form a dress and to make it look exactly like what it did in a book. The poor lightning mamodo just walked around glumly and began picking up trash. The others paid no heed to his upsetting mood.

After a while, they all managed to create the dress and cake. Zatch only made a mess instead of cleaned it up for he found a yellow tail hidden in one of the cabinets. He threw everything out of the way so he could get to the fish and began consuming it in large bites. Kolulu and Tia stared at him as he began chomping down on the food.

"Zatch!" they both cried and the other gave a confused look.

"Oh, did you want some?"

"Look at the mess you made!" exclaimed Tia, pointing to the different boxes of food on the floor that Zatch had thrown. The blonde turned his head around and stared at it all.

"Oops…"

Suddenly, they all heard singing. Kolulu ran over to a window and slightly cracked it to see where the noise was coming from. "It's Rosy!" she cried. "She's back!"

"Quick, let's clean up this mess so our Rosy can have a birthday party!" said Tia, and she cast another spell to make the mess that Zatch made clean up on its own. Soon everything was tidy again and they all hid in a corner, when Sherry soon entered the door. She stopped singing the love song from before and looked around the room.

But unaware to the blonde, somebody was watching her. Koko, the servant of the evil Zophise, had found her walking through the woods. She had thought back to her master's words and how she was supposed to look for a girl of certain characteristics, and Sherry had all of them described. So she followed her secretly behind, and was now peering through the cottage door, listening on to the conversations.

"Hello? Zatch, Kolulu, Tia? Are you here?" Suddenly, the blonde's attention was drawn to the birthday cake and dress over on the table across the room. "Oh!"

"Surprise! Happy birthday!"

Sherry jumped as the others hopped out of their hiding places, smiles placed on their faces. The birthday girl smiled and laughed. "Oh, this is the happiest day of my life! Everything's so perfect!" she said, twirling around the room. "And just wait 'til you meet him!"

Tia froze, and Kolulu stared. "'Him'?" asked the red-head. "You met some stranger? Rosy!"

The other shook her blonde head. "Oh, no, no, no. He's no stranger. I've met him before!" Without warning Sherry began to sing the love song from before. She began singing in the song how she had met the one in her dreams, who was actually Brago (But she still didn't know his name yet).

"Oh dear…" said Kolulu unhappily. Zatch gave an inquiring look.

"What's wrong, Kolulu?"

"She's in love," said Tia, answering the question.

"Oh, that's great!" Zatch said happily. "Who's she in love with?"

"Whoever the stranger is." Kolulu answered sadly. She turned her attention back to Sherry. "Dear, I'm sorry, but you're betrothed."

Startled, Sherry stopped singing. "B-betrothed? What!"

"She's betrothed!" Zatch asked in shock. Tia and Kolulu stared at him oddly as if he was going insane. "That's horrible! She'll never be able to be with the one she's in love with!"

"Zatch, you idiot! You should have known that Rosy was betrothed since we first brought her here!" said Tia angrily.

He stared. "… I should have?"

"YES!"

"Oh… Oops…" Zatch got hit on the head again by Tia, who yelled at him a bit more.

While the other two continued fighting, Kolulu informed Sherry about what was going on. "You see, dear, you were meant to be married to Prince Brago since the day you were born."

This only made Sherry shake her head with frustration. "B-but I can't be betrothed to him! I would have to be a… a…"

"A princess." continued Kolulu. "And you are a princess. Princes Sherry!"

"What!"

Tia finished up hitting the lightning mamodo atop the head and walked back over to where the talk was. Zatch lay beat up on the ground, holding onto his neck and crying.

"That's right," began the red-head, "And tonight, we are taking you back to your father, King Jii."

A wide smile spread across Koko's face, and her possessed purple eyes gave a certain flash. She chuckled quietly to herself and ran off. Master would be pleased…

Shaking her head, Sherry cried out loud. "No! I can't! I promised to meet him later on, he's coming here tonight!"

"I'm very sorry, but you must never see that man again." said Tia sternly. Sherry screamed at her and ran upstairs, wailing her head off.

"You're so unfair!" she cried. The blonde ran over to where her room was and flopped herself onto her bed, and began crying her eyes out.

Zatch looked over at the other two. "You people are so unfair!"

* * *

_Hope y'all liked that chapter n' the bickering between Brago and Sherry earlier. :) I just had to have some scene like that happen..._

_Anyway, on to my reviewers!_

_**PsychicLunar:** Do you think that by Jan. 28 you'll be able to watch it? I counted how many weeks it'd take for it to air and i saw that that is when it does. Well, even if you can't see it somebody can always tell you what happened. :) I think i might have two bystander characters be aware of what's going on, too... But you probably won't see them until a couple of chapters from now... Depending how long it takes me to get to that scene. -.- Anyway, here's the next chapter._

_**Rae:** Eh, i don't think life's boring. Well, here's the next chappy._

_**anonimize:** Glad you like it! And i've only seen Inuyasha a few times (and that was a long time ago), so i don't really have an opinion of it. But from what i've seen of it, it's interesting. :)_

_**Computerfreak101:** Hahaha, that's a good reason why. (grumbles) I don't want to wait 'til the end of January until he appears again! That's too long from now! (starts crying)(sniff) Oh well... Careful, you're scaring Brago and Maiana. Oh, and depending when i get to it, the kiss scene might be around chapter 6._

_**Hiei's ice angel:** Yep, that's what it stand for:) Here's the next chappy._

_**caslspirit15:** You know, having a website all about the Walt Disney's version of Sleeping Beauty really helps. A LOT. That way i don't actually have to find a way to watch it. XD_

_**lalalalala2:** I've found a place for Eido and Hyde, but it's not an important role. They'll appear in a later chapter. That good for you?_

_**gergy:** Glad you think so!_

_Well peeps there is the next chapter! Hope it was funny! Now i gotta go and figure out what the heck i'm going to have for dinner... (sigh) Nothing was planned, so it's probably up to myself to make me somethin' ta eat! I'm signing off now._

_BYE!_


	5. Mesmerized

_OK, y'all, here's the next chapter! I don't really have time to say anything (for real this time) So i'm just gonna get this over with! Here's the next chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell OR Sleeping Beauty. SO LEAVE ME ALONE!_

**

* * *

**

Sleeping Beauty

**Chapter 5**

**Mesmerized**

It was quiet and peaceful all throughout the kingdom. Birds were still singing and children were still laughing as they played outside of their homes with their friends. At King Jii's castle, the king and King Zeon were up in a room high in the castle. Zeon was eating as crazy as the character Pac-Man from a popular video game, except he didn't make weird computerized chomping noises like the chubby yellow blob with a mouth.

Jii sighed as he gazed out the window to the room. He turned around with an unhappy expression. "No sign of her yet, Zeon."

The white haired king gave a laugh. "Of course not! Do you really think she'll be arriving _this_ early? She'll probably arrive somewhere around sunset…" He then continued eating like a maniac at the fish before him. Jii just sighed again.

"I'm sorry, Zeon. But after sixteen years of not knowing what's going on with her, or anything…" said the king.

At this moment Kiyo walked in the room with a tray that contained a bottle of wine and two glasses. He set down the tray and let Zeon pick up the wine and bottles and filled them up. Whenever Brago was out doing who knows what, Kiyo would serve Zeon instead since there was nothing else for him to do.

"Now…" began Zeon, "To our children's marriage and the future!"

Looking warily at the glass, Jii then smiled and picked one up. He raised his glass as Zeon did and they lightly clashed them together.

The two kings then began to sing a little song about the future and the marriage and so on. When they were done, they set down their glasses and smiled.

"And now we shall plan for the new home!" stated Zeon, taking a sip of his wine. Jii was confused at this and he questioned him. "Well, in time our children will have to have a home to raise their children, yes?"

"Sure, but…"

"To the home!" Zeon was too busy ignoring the other and was planning all sorts of good stuff for the prince and princess. He was so preoccupied he didn't notice Kiyo sniffing some of the wine in the battle and taking a sip himself, soon getting hooked on it.

"Well, I suppose." Jii nodded his head.

"Good!" Zeon smiled, which didn't really suit him very well. Then without warning he pulled out a sheet of paper from his white cloak and set it on the table. "What do you think? The place is all built and the two love-birds can move in tomorrow!"

Gawking, the other king just stammered. "W-what? Y-you built it _already_? I haven't even seen my daughter yet and you've already made plans to take her away? I mean… my daughter knows nothing of this whatsoever! Everything may come as a shock to her—"

"—Are you calling my Brago a shock!" started the other angrily. He frowned, and this look suited him much better, and he bared his teeth in rage. "What the hell is wrong with my Brago?"

"No, I meant—"

"I'm not so sure anymore that my grandchildren would even want the likes of you as a grandfather!" yelled Zeon. He clutched the piece of fish in his hands and gripped them tightly.

"Why, you old windbag!" King Jii began throwing all sorts of insults at Zeon, who only got angrier and angrier. Then he blew up and began swinging the fish in his hands at the other king. Jii quickly dodged the swinging fish and used a plate to shield himself.

Zeon swung the fish this way and that, but Jii blocked every move. "Hold still so I can hit you!"

They continued at this for a few more minutes when they suddenly stopped. Both looked at each other and then let out a laugh.

"What are we doing?" asked Jii with a smirk. "Our children are bound to fall in love with each other!"

The purple eyed being grinned. "Precisely." He hopped on a chair and put his arm around the other king's shoulder in a friendly manner while the other made gagging noises.

"Eww… you're hand!" exclaimed the elder king. He waved his own hand across his face.

"What about it?"

"It smells like dead fish."

Before anybody could say anything else, there was a shout outside. Both of the kings and the now drunken Kiyo (who was on the floor) turned their heads around. They listened as an announcer began to speak.

"His royal highness, Prince Brago!"

"Brago?" Zeon looked around and then laughed. He then ran out of the castle to go meet the darker being. Zeon ran through the halls and then outside where he saw the dark mamodo running through the town. Ponygon was following him and Brago had an irritated look on his face whenever he turned down to look at the strange horse-looking creature.

Finally after a moment the angry mamodo shot a nasty look at Ponygon and shouted, "Stop following me!"

"Meru meru mei!"

Brago turned around as the other creature sadly walked off. He then turned around and began thinking to himself and about his strange encounter with Sherry earlier. It was so strange… he got kissed on the cheek. Never would he expect something like that! And it even made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside—

He froze.

What the hell had he just thought? Warm and _fuzzy_?

Wide eyed, Brago mentally kicked himself. Suddenly he heard his name being called out to him and he turned around only to see Zeon running towards him. Great… Now what?

"Brago! Oh Brago!" called the other and Brago just stared. Zeon finally arrived and frowned when he noticed Brago was wearing his black furry attire. "Now, now, why don't you change into something more suitable than that so that way you can meet your future bride?"

"My future… WHAT?" This was a real shocker for the mamodo.

"Yes, didn't you know?" the other asked. He shook his head. "I've been telling you about this for years! You should know this by now."

It was true, Zeon _had_ told Brago, but the dark mamodo never paid attention. Brago was too busy thinking about where he was, how he'd find Sherry again and when everything would return back to normal (which it hadn't done yet).

Growling, Brago glared as hard as he could at Zeon. "Look, I have no idea what you are talking about, but some measly being like you is NOT going to tell me what I'm doing with my life! And I don't care what the hell you have to say, I am in control of my life, not YOU!"

Baffled, Zeon stared at the darker being and put on a bemused look. "But… But… I'm your father, and—"

"_You_ have no idea what my father was like!" growled Brago. Zeon put on a hurt face and the dark mamodo continued. "You aren't even my father! Were you stalking me sixteen years ago and then captured me and somehow brainwashed me to believe I'm in this strange world? I'm sure you're responsible for all of this! You made Sherry forget everything and all we had been through, and you even made her sing this stupid song about dreams; ADN you made the other people act just as strange as her, too!"

Zeon stared. "Did you just say Sher—?"

"Just SHUT UP and leave me ALONE!" bellowed the mamodo and the other flinched. With a growl, Brago stormed off the other way leaving a very baffled and confused Zeon.

Zeon only sighed and shook his head. "I suppose his hormones are going on overdrive right now…"

-o-o-o-o-o-

Nearby the edge of the forest to the castle, Tia, Kolulu, Zatch and Sherry were walking up to the grounds. The princess's head was bowed down and her eyes were watery. Zatch was walking beside her trying to comfort her while the other two just walked along and watched where they were going.

Soon as they reached the castle they walked in and headed to a room and Kolulu closed the door and pulled the drapes to the windows. Tia turned her attention to Sherry and she sighed.

"Dear, if you could just sit here that would be great." Sherry sat down and Tia closed her eyes and began to wave her wand. "Princess, one last gift for thee: a symbol of thy royalty."

Kolulu walked up to the blonde and placed a golden crown on her head. As soon as it touched the top of her head, the girl burst into tears. She placed her head in her hands and wailed loudly.

Zatch Bell put on a sad face and put a hand on her shoulder. "Now, now, it's all alright…"

Tia shook her head and turned Zatch around. "Come on, I think she just needs a little time alone." The blonde boy nodded his head and followed Tia and Kolulu out the door.

As soon as they were outside Kolulu sighed. "It's that boy she met earlier… What are we going to do?"

-o-o-o-o-o-

Princess Sherry was slowly starting to ease up on her crying, but she was still sniffling slightly. Suddenly, over in the fireplace the flames stopped burning and the blonde turned her head over to watch.

Zophise appeared in a shadow on the floor and he stared over at Sherry silently. With a smirk, he disappeared again and vanished in a green light.

"Ooh, what a pretty light…" Sherry stood up and slowly began walking towards where the jade glow was.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"I don't know why she has to marry any old prince," mumbled Zatch. "Didn't she say that she is in love? She should marry… whoever that person is."

"That's not our place to decide, Zatch," Kolulu said sadly.

"Should we tell King Jii about the boy?" asked Tia. But before anybody could respond, there was a faint talking sound coming from the other room. The red-head turned around with a puzzled look. "Listen… that voice… it's…!"

Everyone gasped. "Zophise!"

Quickly, they all turned around and flung the door open. Once they reached inside, they saw Sherry walking through the fireplace. Zatch frowned and charged forward, but as he reached the fireplace the wall appeared again and he smacked right into it. He fell to the floor with a cry and began rubbing his head.

"And I thought Tia hitting me on the head hurt…"

Tia frowned and pulled out her wand. "Alright, no more nice fairies!" With a wave of her magic wand everyone's wings appeared again and they were back in their original outfits. Zatch smiled, seeing his blue robe was back, but then he frowned when he noticed the glittery blue wings on his back…

"I hate glitter!" he cried, and suddenly he was being pulled by the ear by Tia as she and Kolulu dragged him through the wall as they used their magic to open it up.

There were a few different pathways, but nobody could pick the one that was right. Then Kolulu spotted Sherry walking up a pathway with the emerald colored light.

"There! Follow the runaway-princess!"

They all flew as quickly as they could to catch up with the princess. When they reached the new room they all saw Sherry walking towards the light, which then turned into a spinning wheel.

Staring curiously at the strange object she had never seen before, Sherry began to reach to the spinning wheel with her left hand. Tia and Kolulu began crying out to her.

"Rosy, don't touch anything!"

Suddenly the blonde stopped and looked over to where the two girls were. Then out of nowhere, Zophise's voice enticed the princess even more.

"Touch the spindle… Just one touch… Touch it now!"

Turning around, Sherry moved her hand even further and touched the spindle and then went rigid. Zophise then appeared in a sudden flash of green light and began laughing like a madman.

"You are all such simple fools!" said the evil being and he laughed as Zatch, Tia, and Kolulu all glared at him. "You all thought that you could defeat me, the mistress of all evil?" He began laughing but then froze and slapped himself across the head. "Did I just say that? Damn, I'm the mis… mis… OH YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! Here's the stupid princess!"

Zophise then disappeared in a flash of green light and grumbled to himself. Everyone looked down only to see Sherry lying face down on the floor, her hand slightly spread outward.

"Rosy!" screamed Kolulu and Tia. They all ran over to the girl crying things out such as "Oh we are all to blame!" and "This should have never happened!"

Zatch looked over to the side, and then turned around. "Who was that freaky person again? The one that looks like a girl, sounds like a girl, and dresses like a girl but is really a guy?"

But the others didn't pay attention to him… again. They only cried over the motionless body of Princess Sherry.

-o-o-o-o-o-

King Jii looked around the room as he sat on his throne. The Queen was over by the side and taking a small nap from all the boredom. Suddenly Zeon swung the doors open and ran over to the other king.

"Ah, Zeon, what is it?" asked Jii, looking down at the white-haired ruler.

"It's Brago," he began. "He's…"

"Ooh, where is he?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, so just liste—"

"Come on, send him in already!"

"But he's…"

"Everyone, young and old, prepare to welcome your princess!" an announcer's voice rang outside and everybody turned their heads around. Fireworks shot up into the sky and everybody was cheering.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Up on a balcony, Tia, Kolulu, and Zatch stared down at the cheering people and the colored fireworks in the sky. Behind them was Princess Sherry lying on a bed with a purple drape covering her up to her waist. Her hands were drawn together and a rose was placed in them.

"I feel so sorry for the King and Queen…" said Kolulu sadly. Tia nodded her head while Zatch began watching the fireworks.

"They can't find out about this…" said Tia monotonously. The pink-haired girl gave her a puzzled look, so the other explained. "We're going to put them to sleep, until Rosy awakens. Come on!"

Kolulu and Tia then flew through the entire castle (Zatch didn't follow, he was bus enjoying the fireworks) putting everyone to sleep. Kolulu was just finishing up putting a spell on Zeon when he yawned out a "Silly old Brago… Talking about Sherry and dreams…"

Kolulu stared. What did he mean by this? "Did you say Sherry?" she asked him.

"Yep… Met her sometime earlier today… Talking about dreams…" With that last bit of talking, Zeon fell asleep and slowly began to snore. Kolulu frowned and began to think. Dreams… Sherry… Brago… Was Zeon talking about…? Oh dear!

"Brago? Oh! The boy Rosy met was PRINCE BRAGO!"

* * *

_Ugh... chapter took me all night to type up. (sigh) Well, hope you liked it! Now on to my reviewers!_

_**rahkshi500:** Um... yeah... I kinda responded to that review earlier in your story, but we're all made up and happy again so i really don't have much to say. :) N' i do forgive you._

_**Wolf of the Night Rain:** Glad you like it and here's the next chapter!_

_**PsychicLunar:** Um... I guess Zatch could have been reading his books. I originally meant to have Zatch go "oh no she's bethroved? Wait.. what does that mean?" but i forgot to... -.- N' it's not that big of a deal.. oh well. Oh, you're just going to have to wait til everything's how it should be. :3_

_**Computerfreak101:** Yeah i know about the problem but it's over now, so there's really nothing to say. :) Your fic is great, n' you said you needed help on it, yes? Well... i really don't know what to say considering i don't know the plot n' all... Maybe you should wait one or two more chapters until whatever you have planned happens? I dunno... -.- Say, isn't Brago out of his dress by now?_

_**Hiei's ice angel:** Heheh... Here's the next chappy!_

_OK, sorry if i missed anybody! I'm just really busy n' trying to get this over with 'cause i gotta go to sleep now. Well, until next time, SEE YA!_


	6. Rescuing Prince Brago

_I am back, with the next chapter! I was planning for this story to be like... 7 chapters, but turns out that this one went a little longer than planned, so the story is going to be bumped up to about 8 chapters now. I s'pose that delays a lil' something that was supposed to happen in this chapter! I'm sure a couple may know what it is, but don't worry, it'll appear next chapter:)_

_Oh, and i decided to add two more characters aware of what's going on. Read the chapter n' find out who it is. :)_

_Anyway, here's the chapter! READ AND REVIEW!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell or Sleeping Beauty, SO LEAVE ME ALONE!_

**

* * *

**

Sleeping Beauty

**Chapter 6**

**Rescuing Prince Brago**

Brago was racing as fast as he could to get to the cottage where Sherry told him to meet her. Finally! After how many years of missing the blonde, he was able to see her again! But as soon as he did see her she had to leave… But at least he was seeing her again! How many times more, he wondered…

At least that 'Zeon' person or that 'Ponygon' thing weren't following him…

Darkness was starting to creep around him as he noted that he was getting deeper into the forest, right where Sherry said the log cabin should be. After a while he spotted it and smirked to himself and mumbled.

"Found it…" Brago then quietly walked up to the door. Instinct told him that he should knock, although he wanted more than anything to just break down the door. So he shrugged, and rapped his knuckles against the wooden block for a door.

"Come in!" came a voice, and Brago froze. That wasn't Sherry's voice… It certainly sounded feminine, but it wasn't hers… Maybe she had a roommate?

Again, he just shrugged and opened the door, only to be surprised by Fein who jumped on him. Reycom merely stood watching with amusement but didn't help.

Brago yelped in alarm as he was tackled and sent to the ground. The short clown look-alike and he then began to wrestle, but Fein proved too weak and Brago easily overthrew the pathetic excuse for a clown.

The dark mamodo's eyes then averted over to where the blue-haired Reycom stood, but that mamodo did nothing. Frowning, Brago began to walk forward over to him but was suddenly tied up in a bluish colored whip. It threw him across the room of the cottage and whammed him into the wall.

Groaning, Brago looked up only to see Zophise smiling wickedly at him. So THAT'S where the feminine voice came from (Although it didn't really come from a female… Or did it?)!

"You!" spat Brago as the other chuckled. "What did you do to Sherry?" he yelled.

"Now, now, now… Calm yourself, Prince Brago."

"I am NOT a prince!"

Zophise only smirked. "Yes, yes, and I'm not a man."

Fein only stared at him, bewildered. "You AREN'T?"

"THAT'S NOT IT!" Zophise yelled, turning his head around to face the purple haired servant.

"But you just said—"

"I never said I wasn't; it was SARCASM!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you were telling the truth." muttered Brago and the other glared. He smirked when he saw Zophise flush with anger.

"Shut up!"

Koko, who was also there, merely looked off to the side, wondering when this whole argument about what sex Zophise was would end. Oh… there was a pretty butterfly outside…

Trying to calm down, Zophise shook his head. "Anyway… Let us take our prisoner back to my castle. Be careful now, I have plans for our royal guest…"

With that, Zophise ordered Fein and Reycom to take Brago away (soon as he had yet another argument, this time with Reycom. Subject was that Reycom didn't want to listen to Zophise so they fought for a bit but of course Zophise won) back to the mountains in which Zophise lived. Koko followed soon afterwards after she finished chasing the butterfly that she had spotted.

Not very long afterwards, Tia, Kolulu, and Zatch all arrived at the cottage. They noticed that the door was open, and this brought suspicion.

They all walked inside and saw that the area was a mess from the fighting earlier. Kolulu then spotted that Brago had left his shoe on the floor.

Gasping, Kolulu picked up the black shoe and showed it to others. "Zophise!" she cried. "He's captured Prince Brago!"

Zatch put on a confused look. "Prince who?"

Tia hit him again on the top of the head. "Prince Brago, you idiot! Didn't you know his name by now?"

"Oh… Sorry, s'just that his name sounds an awful lot like this mamodo I know who's really mean."

Tia rolled her eyes. "There you go again about those mamodo-whatsits… Now come on, we must go save the prince!"

"But it's at the Forbidden Mountains!" said Kolulu, blocking the doorway. "We can't go there!"

Frowning, Tia shook her head. "We can go there, and we must. Rosy is in danger if we don't save him! The whole kingdom will be in a sleep forever if we don't do something!"

The other only sighed and nodded her head. "Yes… you are right. Now let us go!"

With that, they all flew off towards the Forbidden Mountains where Zophise's castle lay. After a while, they managed to fly up to the mountains and into the castle after sneaking past a few guards. They went up a few flights of steps that were outside until they found where the evil one himself was. All three fairies hid behind a window.

Over to the side was Fein, dancing around a fire in a very strange way. Reycom was sitting in a chair, staring at him in horror.

At the far table across the room, there was a feast lying on the table. Zophise and Koko were sitting in chairs, talking.

"It's a shame that Prince Brago cannot join us in our festivities," said the orange-haired one dryly. Koko said nothing, but just watched as the other stood up out of his seat. "Come, let us go to the dungeon and cheer him up a bit."

So Koko stood up as well and followed her master down through the hallway and down the steps. Zatch, Tia, and Kolulu followed them by using their magic to fly through the wall and sneak behind.

Deep in the dungeon, Brago sat leaning against the wall chained up. He was glaring at everyone and everything in sight. He noticed two people over to the side. One person had red hair that was about the length of his shoulders and the other had orange that was slightly spiked in the back. The one with red hair wore baggy clothes while the other almost looked like he was a puppet.

Brago stared at the one that looked like a puppet. "You're a mamodo, aren't you?" he inquired and the other glared.

"No duh."

"Dude, of course Hyde is a mamodo! What are you, blind?" said the other and Brago glowered. "Hmm, lemme guess, you're a mamodo, too?"

"What are you, blind?" mimicked Brago and the other growled with irritation.

"Yo, don't disrespect me! I hate that!"

"Eido, would you can it already?" asked Hyde, frowning up at his human partner. Eido gave a 'huff' and Hyde turned his attention back to the dark mamodo.

"So, how did you wind up in this dump?" asked the wind mamodo and the other smirked.

"Zophise, he captured me." was all Brago said.

"Oh, so is that freak that looks like a woman really a guy?" asked Eido. He blinked as Brago nodded. Turning around, he laughed and pointed at Hyde. "Dude, I so told you that that guy was a man!" he exclaimed. "I can tell a woman when I see one!"

"You're probably the only one who _can_ tell that Zophise is a male." muttered Hyde. Eido didn't hear him.

"So, how did you two get stuck in this place?" asked Brago finally.

The wind mamodo gave a half-hearted snicker. "Ask Eido,"

Eido smirked and went dreamy-eyed. "Oh, we were just walking along wondering where the hell we were when I stumbled upon this gorgeous babe with pretty brown hair and glittering purple eyes…" As he said this, Hyde made gagging sounds as if he was about to puke. "So I said to her, 'hey babe, wanna be my girlfriend?' She ended up slapping me across the face and then that freaky Zophise dude saw me and ran up and punched me harder than her, and then he blasted me with some weird purple stuff. Zophise then took me here and said to never flirt with his slave again." Eido sighed. "Oh, but that girl was SO beautiful!"

"I think I'm going to throw up…" mumbled Hyde.

Suddenly the three's attention was turned over to the sounds of footsteps coming down the stairway. Zophise and Koko soon emerged and Eido cheered.

"It's the babe – and the freaky dude!" Both Koko and Zophise glared at him and he promptly stopped.

Turning around, Zophise smirked down at Brago. "Come now, Prince, why so unhappy? The one you like, Princess Sherry, is awaiting you in the castle, so why not go to her?" He froze, and then started laughing. "Oh that's right! Because you can't! You're trapped here! Ha-ha-ha!"

Brago could feel himself heating up. "I do not like Sherry!" he shouted and this only made the darker fairy laugh harder.

"Yes, that's right! Of course you don't, you _love_ her! HA-HA-HA!"

A small blush line appeared on Brago's cheeks and this sent the entire room filled with Zophise's laughing. He then began to sing a little song…

"The Prince and the Princess sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"SHUT UP!" roared Brago. He blushed even harder while Zophise laughed.

Zatch Bell, who also thought this amusing, started to giggle as well. Tia and Kolulu's hands swooped over his face to cover his mouth. He made a muffled squeak as they did this. Koko turned her head to the side after hearing a noise, but she could not see the hidden faces of the three.

Trying to stop laughing, Zophise grinned and shook his head with a relieved sigh. "Come, my slave, let us leave the prince. For the first time in sixteen years I shall finally rest well…" Koko followed him as he led her outside the dungeon and he locked the door. They soon walked off and he eventually started laughing again, it could be heard echoing throughout the hallways.

Eido turned his attention to Brago with a sly grin. "So… Is this Princess Sherry hot or something?" He then received a death glare from Brago and he gulped. "Shutting up now…"

As soon as the echoes of the evil one's laughter could no longer be heard, the good fairies then popped out of the shadows and surprised everyone.

"Hi, Brago! Is it true that you love Sherry?" asked Zatch immediately. The dark mamodo glared.

"What are you doing here?" he shot back and Tia rushed over to him.

"No time to explain, we're helping you, that's all."

The red-head unlocked Brago's door, undid his chains, and returned his shoe. The mamodo stared at her strangely as she began to speak.

"Now, there are still dangers that block thy road to true love, but this magical shield and sword may help thee with thy quest. For they are powerful and can conquer over evil."

Zatch put on a puzzled look as she said this. "Tia? Why do you talk so funny?"

Glaring at the sword and shield, Brago 'huffed' and began stomping across the room. "I don't need any damn shield or sword." he muttered.

Shrugging, the other fairies followed him, leaving Eido and Hyde by themselves. After the others closed the door behind them, Eido cried out to them, "WHAT ABOUT US?"

Outside the dungeon, Koko was hiding in the shadows. She saw the other four emerge from the doors and she frowned. Turning around, she made her ride up the flight of steps to inform everyone about the newcomers. "The fairies and prince are coming! The fairies and prince are coming!" A few servants heard the possessed girl's cries, and they leapt into action.

Brago was leading the group up the flight of steps when there was a loud crash. They all turned around only to see a boulder smashed against the wall. Suddenly there was a rumbling sound and rocks were falling everywhere!

"Brago, watch out!" cried Kolulu as an impressively large stone came tumbling towards the mamodo. Brago then slashed it with his sword and glared at the metal. "I already said I don't need this stupid sword!" he yelled.

He tried to get it off his hand, but it was stuck in his grasp. So was the shield; he couldn't drop any of them.

Growling, Brago cursed. "Fine, I guess I'll have to use them." More rocks then began tumbling down and the prince sliced them all to pieces. The fairies (particularly Tia and Kolulu) helped by using their magic and turned the rocks to bubbles. Zatch only chased the soap-balls around and tried to pop them all.

"I love bubbles!" he cried with a smile.

Fein then appeared in the doorway and he commanded a few minions to attack the four. They all nodded their heads and did as they were told. Arrows then fell from the sky like rain as they were shot into the air. All of them were directed at Brago and the others, but were turned into falling flowers by Kolulu.

Zatch smiled happily. "Oh, look! Now the whole room smells like flowers!"

Fein growled, and Kolulu shot a magic beam up at the clown. It hit him, and he was knocked out unconscious. Brago then saw a door opening so he ran out of the room and right through it. Now he was out in the open! Time to go outside and do… something…

Oil was then thrown at him and he watched as it headed his way. Suddenly it was turned into a rainbow as Tia shot her own magic at it. Brago glared.

"I hate rainbows…"

Koko was running as fast as she could up the stairway. She had to warn Zophise about the escaped prince and the fairies! She must tell him or something bad might happen!

Kolulu saw the running girl and she frowned. "Where do you think you're going, missy?" She waved her wand and a glittery beam swooped up across the area and almost hit Koko as she dodged it. Frowning, the pink-haired girl tried again and this time it hit Koko right as she was about to open the door to Zophise's room. Kolulu cheered with triumph.

In Zophise's room, he heard a few cries and he sat up in his chair where he had fallen asleep. "What the hell is going on out there?" he muttered. Quickly he ran over to the door. He saw Koko and began to speak. "You, quiet down all this racket right—"

He froze, and saw that the possessed girl was unmoving. He walked up to her and waved his hand in front of her emotionless face.

"Hello? Earth to Koko."

Suddenly the girl blinked, and her eyes immediately changed. They were no longer purple, but a warm, chocolate brown color. She blinked a few times and rubbed her head.

"Where… Am I?" She then averted her attention to Zophise and screamed. "AAH! It's YOU! What do you want from me! I am no longer your slave, leave me alone!" Koko then smacked Zophise right across the face a few times with her hand as she stomped off. "I am not your book reader any more!"

Dumbstruck, the orange-haired being gaped. "Wha…? What the hell did she mean by 'book reader?' I hate being told stories!" Suddenly he noticed Brago running away. He cried out in frustration and glared down below him where all the commotion was going on. "This cannot be happening!"

Zophise saw that Brago was about to cross the draw-bridge. He raised his hand and suddenly, like magic, the bridge began to rise. Coming to a stop, the dark mamodo watched with a crimson gaze as his only way of escaping soon vanished.

Well, certainly no drawbridge is going to stop me, thought Brago, I will not be blocked!

Quickly, the mamodo then jumped over the water and landed on the other side safely. He continued to sprint as Zophise growled.

The evil being then began to cast a spell. "A forest of thorn shall be his tomb, born through the skies on a fog of doom. Now go with the curse and serve me well, round Jii's castle cast by spell!"

Without warning, a large, black cloud filled up the sky. Everything was dark, except for when it was lit up by the lightning in the atmosphere. Thick, thorny bushes rose up suddenly around the entire kingdom. Brago stopped hastily before them.

Zophise's laughter echoed throughout the sky just like the thunder. His grin then faded away as he saw the dark mamodo chopping away at all the shrubbery with his sword.

He then screeched out several curses (many of which that are VERY inappropriate for young viewers, so they will not be shown) as his plan continued to fail. A green aura then surrounded Zophise and he vanished, only to reappear beside Brago whom was already on the other side of the thorns.

Zophise pointed his hand at Brago dramatically and yelled, "This ends NOW!"

The other only stared back up at him, wondering what was to happen next. It was a fight to the finish, and the battle was on!

* * *

_S'gotta be one of my longest chapters, but not the longest. Eh, oh well Anyway, here's my responses to y'all reviewers!_

**_Wolf of the Night Rain:_**_ Here's the next chapter._

**_Hiei's ice angel:_**_ Glad ya think so! N' here's the next chapter!_

**_Computerfreak101:_**_ Ah, yes, it's fun to torture the characters and bug them to no end, isn't it? You just made my dad stare at me strangely i was laughing again... -.- Sorry to say, but the kiss scene will be delayed until next chapter considering this one went longer than planned. But don't worry, next time i update you'll see it:) Ooh, think there's a song track on there in techno? I likes techno.. Heh, I've been thinking of doing a Halloween one-shot for ZB and putting it up when the time comes. I've even got a lil' of it typed already... Heh, i bet Brago's gonna have the time of his life on Halloween. Maybe when he's in the dress you should have him go trick-or-treeting and stuff. That would be interesting... XD Anywho, here's the next chapter!_

**_Emma Iveli:_**_ Hmm... No, Ponygon doens't know. Well here's the next chappy!_

**_PsychicLunar:_**_ Mistakes bug me. Oh well. Oh, so that's why it was different? Well, nonetheless, your one-shot was good:) N' it is true that Tia wasn't acting all kind at first... She was pretty much being how she was before she befriended Zatch with the i-don't-trust-anybody-i'm-bad-luck attitude or whatever... Eh. Well, hope you can see Zatch Bell n' all your other fav. shows soon! You can always download episodes if there are any to download on websites if you can. I actually tried doing that with episode 51 of KnGB hoping that there'd at least either be background pictures or subtitles... Turns out that there were none of both but at least i got to hear the character's Japanese voices... -.-_

**_Itachi'sgirl:_**_ Yes, Zophise is a guy. But i've heard that in KnGB he's actually a girl... o.O_

**_spottedear94:_**_ Hmm, it was long, but actually chapter 3 is the longest out of all the chapters so far. Here's the next chappy!_

_There ya have it, folks! Next chapter! (sobs) Four more months 'til Brago n' Sherry appear again... (mentally crying) At least we all have something to wait for, ne:)_

_I think that i'm going to sign off now and keep opening and closing my email to see if i get anything for a bit... Ta ta!_

_-Twilight M._


	7. The Battle with Zophise and the Heart

_(Sighs) Second to last chapter, folks! And guess what happens in this chapter! Heh, just look at the chapter title, i'm sure that'll give you a hint. ;)_

_Anyway, I feel that i didn't do too bad with the battle scene (for once) in this chapter... Well, i also had to make it a lil' short otherwise this chapter would have been too long. But i think i like it at the length it is, so i'm keeping it the same either way!_

_Now... Let's get on with the chapter, shall we?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell OR Sleeping Beauty. SO LEAVE ME ALONE! I CONFESS I OWN NONE OF THEM! (runs away to a corner) NONE AT ALL WHATSOEVER!_

**

* * *

**

Sleeping Beauty

**Chapter 7**

**The Battle with Zophise and the Heart**

"This ends NOW!" Zophise's shouts were loud and fierce as he stared down at the dark mamodo's before him. Brago glared with a crimson gaze and put on a defense position. Suddenly Zophise said two magic words… "Oruga Radom!"

Brago watched as the evil one before him began to mutate into an ocher colored beast. It glared down at Brago with red eyes and let out a roar. Zophise was now a dragon.

"What the…?" Brago stared. "Why the hell are you a dragon of all possible things?"

Zophise-the-dragon laughed in his now beast-form. "Fool! I am now much more powerful than you, prepare to die!"

"What?"

Inhaling, the dragon breathed in and out a large fire from his breath. Instinct told Brago to use the shield that was stuck to his hand so he did. The mamodo could feel the heat of the fire as it came close to him and when it stopped Brago peeked from behind the shield to look at the mutated one.

"Idiot, thinking _you_ can defeat _me_?" He then smirked and shook his head. "It's you that's going to die for making me go through all this hell!"

Little did Brago know that Zophise was NOT the cause of all this. But he really didn't need to know, it's just how the story is supposed to be. And the cause of all this chaos for the characters really isn't important right now.

The fight was now on. Brago charged forward and tried to swing his sword at the other, but he growled with irritation every time he missed. And when he did miss, Zophise-the-dragon would just laugh his head off (not literally).

Swinging his sword from side to side as hard as he could, Brago charged on the other as Zophise-the-dragon kept walking backwards. With a laugh, the evil one would breathe a breath of fire at him every so often. Brago would just block it with his shield.

"Hold still so I can hit you!" yelled Brago with a hint of annoyance in his voice as he swung his sword to the side.

"No!"

"JUST DIE ALREADY!"

"No!"

Brago growled. "Would you shut up then?"

Zophise laughed. "No!"

"Yes!"

"No!" Zophise blew fire against the mamodo again but Brago blocked it with his shield.

"Do you have any other attacks?"

"No!"

"You are boring me! Stop breathing fire and do a different attack!"

"No!"

"Are you a guy?"

"No!" Zophise froze, wide-eyed. "WAIT, I MEAN YES—"

"SO YOU ADMIT IT!" Brago smirked and swung his sword at the beast. It hit him and the other roared with anger and pain.

With all his fury, Zophise exhaled fire against the mamodo again; Brago blocked it with his shield, but he could feel that his defense wouldn't last much longer…

Over to the side, Zatch, Tia, and Kolulu watched as the mamodo continued to battle Zophise-the-dragon.

"So he admitted that he really isn't a guy?" asked Tia surprised. Kolulu and Zatch laughed and began to sing.

"Zophise-the-dragon is a girly girl,

She puts on a dress and begins to twirl!

Look at her and how she always acts weird,

She's not a male so she can't grow a beard!"

All of them went into hysterical laughter as they made up the little song. Tia even began to chant along with the other two as she fell to the ground laughing. Off to the side, the monstrous beast glared with fury.

"How DARE you to sing that! YOU'LL ALL PAY WITH YOUR LIVES!" Making it as hot as he could make it, Zophise-the-dragon spit out fire at the three hoping to burn them.

They all squeaked with surprise and ran out of the way just in time. Tia flew up into the air and frowned. "That's not very nice of you! If I ever manage to get my hands around your throat you're gonna pay, Missy!"

"I AM NOT A GIRL!"

"Oh? But if you're not a guy then you must be an it."

"WHAT!" If Zophise could get any redder from anger, he would have. But considering that his dragon form was already a red color, he couldn't get darker. He just blew up with fury and began to charge at Tia.

Though unbeknownst to Zophise, Brago ran up behind him and smacked him on the head with the sword. Crying in pain, Zophise fell face flat with a loud "CRASH!" sound.

"Yahoo you defeated Zophise!" cried Kolulu as Brago walked up next to the form of the dragon. "You really are the hero!"

"Shut up already, will you?" asked Brago irritably. "I didn't kill her yet, just made her fall."

Suddenly Zophise's eyes shot open as he heard Brago's words. Standing up to his full height, he glowered at the dark mamodo with a fierce look.

"I…Am…Not…A….GIRL!" he shrieked, blowing his fire everywhere.

Brago, whom was not ready yet, got hit by Zophise-the-dragon's attack and fell backwards as he was being burnt; his shield also blew up. The other fairies cried out to him as he fell.

"Prince Brago!"

"Brago!"

The fairies all ran over to where his unmoving body lay while Zophise cackled insanely.

"Now do you all know NOT to say such things about me like that?" asked the dragon smartly. "Fools! You all should have known better!"

Brago then sat up and stared angrily at the dragon. "Don't you dare call me a fool. I have much more common sense than you!"

Standing up, the dark mamodo leapt to his feet and charged. Zophise-the-dragon then swatted at Brago with his clawed beast-like hand, sending him falling to the ground a few feet away.

Rushing up to the prince, the fairies all came to his aid.

"Prince, you must stand up!" said Kolulu. "You must defeat this… thing… it… whatever Zophise is." She put her hand on her face. "Oh, now I'm so confused…"

The mamodo glared. "Don't you tell me what to do."

"Oh, I have an idea!" said Tia and everyone put on listening faces. "We must all combine our magic on the prince's sword! That way it can defeat Zophise!"

Everyone agreed to this plan (of course Brago was hesitant) and they turned around to face the towering dragon. Laughing like the maniac he was, Zophise stared down at the four.

"Time to meet your doom," he said. "To death with you all!" Suddenly he began to inhale air all around him as he prepared to blow out fire.

Tia and Kolulu then ran up beside Brago and began to say some magic words, "Now sword of truth fly swift and sure that evil die and good endure!"

Zophise was about to breath his fire against everyone when Tia shouted out "NOW!" Brago threw his sword at Zophise and it pierced his neck, cutting it and his head fell off. Zatch freaked and his face turned green when suddenly POOF! the evil doer Zophise was gone in a flash of lightning.

"EWW! His head got cut off!" cried Zatch. "I think I'm going to be sick!"

Brago only stared. "Poof?" he echoed. "How the hell did he just go 'poof'? People just don't go poof and disappear!" At least the shield and sword were no longer stuck to his hands…

"Well, Zophise did." said Tia.

"But Zophise wasn't a person," responded Kolulu.

Zatch leaped. "So you remember? You remember he's a mamodo!"

Kolulu shook her head. "No… I was saying that he was a dragon. Plus he's an it, or his gender is unknown, so…he… she…it… Oh dear I'm confusing myself again…"

Zatch watched as she put her face in her hands and began shaking her head. He sighed and shook his own, wondering when his friends would remember what they really were. It was tiring to have to go on and on for sixteen years with friends who also had amnesia… At least he knew what he was!

Tia, now watching as Zatch Bell began mimicking Kolulu's actions, turned her attention over to Brago. "Oh! We have to go awaken the princess now!" she said.

Brago stared. "And… What exactly are we supposed to do?" he inquired. Tia just turned around and motioned for him to follow.

"Just come with me and I'll show you! There's no time!" She turned her head to face the other two. "Come on, we must go to Rosy's room in the castle!"

They both woke up and nodded their heads. "Right!"

Now the entire group began heading back towards King Jii's castle where the princess and everyone else lay asleep.

After a while of running, they finally reached the castle and began climbing up the stairs. Brago wondered what was supposed to happen in order for the princess to awaken. He'd soon find out…

Everyone climbed up the steps to the tower that Sherry was in. When they reached the room she was at and opened the door, Brago's eyes widened when he saw the motionless girl lying on the bed.

"Sherry!" he said surprised. Turning around, he faced the other three with a crimson frown. "What did you three do to Sherry?" he asked angrily.

"We didn't do anything!" explained Tia. "We just put her on the bed! This was all Zophise's doing!"

Brago huffed. "Sure…"

"It's true!"

"Fine," The mamodo then turned his attention back over to the emotionless-faced blonde. He walked over to her silently and looked down at her sleeping form and at her face.

"Now, Prince Brago, you must awaken the princess and restore everything that's done!" said Tia, walking up next to the dark mamodo.

"Oh? And how the hell am I going to do that?" he inquired.

Tia smiled. "Simple! True love's kiss shall awaken the princess, and the joyful couple shall live happily ever after!"

Gawking, Brago's jaw slightly fell open as he heard those words. He shook his head and looked at Tia to Sherry and back to Tia.

"You… want me to do… WHAT?"

"Kiss the princess!" cried Kolulu. "She's your true love! You are the only one who can awaken her!"

Brago quickly shook his head. "I'm her friend, not her true love! Dammit, what are you talking about?"

Tia sighed. "Sixteen years ago, do you remember when Zophise came into this very castle – not the same room, though – and put a curse on Sherry?"

Tilting his head upwards, the dark mamodo began to think. "Now that you say so… Yes, I remember." He stared back down at the red-head. "Your point?"

"I put a spell on Sherry that wouldn't make the curse kill her, but to fall asleep." continued Tia. "And the only way that she could be awakened again was to be kissed by her true love."

"And that's you!" said Kolulu bubbly.

Brago continued to shake his head. He even waved his arms a little. "No, no, NO! I cannot be her true love! There is no way I'm going to kiss her!" Glancing down at Sherry through the corner of his eye, Brago could feel himself beginning to blush and the warm fuzzy feeling came. "STOP IT ALREADY!" Brago yelled to himself.

Zatch tilted his head to the side. "Stop what? Are you going mental now, Brago?"

"NO!"

"Alright…"

The darker one frowned. "Why is it that I have to be the one?" he asked. "I don't love Sherry!"

A saddened look overwhelmed the fairies' faces. Tia looked to the ground. "Couldn't you at least _try_ and just kiss her? Just in case? Rosy means a lot to us…"

Brago stared down at the sleeping figure of the blonde. Oh, how he wanted this nightmare to end SO badly… Would it ever?

Sighing, Brago closed his eyes and finally nodded his head. "Fine… I'll do it."

The others cheered as he slowly turned around to face Sherry. He looked down at her resting form and could feel the presence of three pairs of eyes boring down onto him. Jerking his head to the side, the mamodo glared.

"Just STOP staring at me, OK?" he yelled. Brago turned his head back around when he heard giggling. His glaring eyes met those of innocent amber ones of Zatch Bell.

"Zatch, shut up!" said Tia and she hit the mamodo atop the head. The blonde boy gave a whimper and his hands flew to where he was hit.

"Sorry…"

Once again giving it a try, Brago turned back around to face the sleeping girl. His eyes looked upon Sherry's closed ones and then drifted over to her lips.

Somebody help him…

Slowly and steadily Brago lowered his face close to Sherry's. Her soft, steady breath beat against his face ever so lightly; especially when his face was just inches from hers.

Gently, Brago covered Sherry's lips with his own as he kissed her. After a few seconds he quickly moved away and stared at the girl. He was blushing so hard he looked like he had a normal skin color.

Everyone held their breath as they waited to see whether Sherry would awaken or not. Then once a few seconds passed, the blonde began to slowly open her eyes to stare up at the dark mamodo before her.

"My Prince…" she murmured. Brago continued to blush, and when Zatch let out a full hearted laugh he did so even harder.

"Ha-ha-ha!" cried Zatch. "So it's true! BRAGO LOVES SHERRY!"

"I do not!" shouted Brago. He was still normal colored from blushing.

"Then how come the kiss worked?" asked Tia with a sly grin. "Only true love's kiss could awaken the sleeping princess, and you kissed her so it is undoubtedly true love!"

"Yeah," agreed Kolulu as she smiled. "You may say you don't love Sherry, but you really do! You always have, you've just never admitted it to yourself! It happens all the time, Prince Brago."

Brago heard Sherry mumble something incoherent, so he turned his attention back to her as she tilted her head drowsily to the side.

"My Prince…" repeated the blonde. She smiled up at Brago who felt himself getting a little hot. "You… You look different. You're… Normal skinned."

Zatch smirked. "That's because he's blushing!"

"SHUT UP!" Brago glared and Zatch laughed.

* * *

_There's the chapter! Who can guess which movie i got the idea from of cutting off Zophise's head with a sword and having him dissapear? Free cookie to whoever gets it right! XD_

_Now, since I have definately planned to get things back to normal, you'll all have to stay tuned for the very last chapter to see everybody's reactions! (smirks) Hope you find it funny!_

_Oh, and a note: I know that i haven't updated my other story in a while (A Gift from the Dark) but i think that i'm going to just go ahead and finish this story before i get back to it. I'm still deciding what to do with the next chapter, so... (drones on) I'll also probably start another Zatch Bell story that i have in mind, a long with a couple of one-shots including one that i want to do soon as episode 48 airs... But that won't be til around the beginning of February! (cries a river)_

_Anyway, now on to my reviewers!_

**_Wolf of the Night Rain:_**_ Here's the next chapter!_

**_anonimize:_**_ Thanks! And, um.. I don't really know if Koko will appear again. Well, she might appear in the next chapter, but i do still have a few things i wanna work out for it. :) I'll try to fit her in if i can! And... well, Brago's sword is just a regular one... I don't know really. -.- It can be whatever you want! XD _

_**PsychicLunar:** Do you think the characters I've chosen fit who they're supposed to play as? I hope so... Sherry was the only girl with blonde hair so of course i chose her as the princess. XD And there was no other guy that i could think of besides Brago who would play good as a prince (and torturing him about it is fun, too :3) Oh, cool! The stories that you've got in your profile look really interesting! I can't wait 'til they come out:) I have a list of upcoming stories in my profile, too. Well here's the next chappy!_

_**Computerfreak101:** Oh Computerfreak... I'm sure you're happy now 'cause the kiss happened:) I wasn't torturing you, it's just that the chapter became too long and i didn't have enough space to throw it in there unless i wanted to make the chapter about 12 pages long... Then it'd be too big for my personal liking. So, you just have an extra chapter toread! The only one i really like to torture on here is Brago! Brago: ... Me: Don't you even start. Ooh... Thanks! It'siPod time! (cackles evily and plays a bunch of songs) Think Zophise - or should i say Zophie - will mind me doing this? Heheh... Only one law for you? Let's hope Zophie doesn't piss you off too much! (snickers)_

_**Hiei's ice angel:** Here's the next chapter!_

_**rahkshi500:** Thanks for the suggestion! As you can see i used it! Heh, i never really thought of him using the Oruga Radom (or Oruga Ladomu in Jap.) spell. That was actually really good, considering that inDisney's Sleeping Beauty the evil fairy person does turn into a dragon. Heh. Yeah, i've seen descriptions of it on a spoiler website. (sigh) I don't know what i'd do without it... Yes i have seen your reviews. What website was it that you were talking about to go to? I might know what it is... but i couldn't find it when i did what you told me to do. (sigh) Did it have all the dates when the characters would appear and whatnot? Like... Tell me what it looks like, that'd probably be the best thing..._

_**Yamia Ishtar:** Little Mermaid and Aladdin with Yu-Gi-Oh or Inu-Yasha... That'd be interesting. XD_

_**ac:** Huuhh? I honestly don't know what you're talking about..._

_**spottedear94:** Well... Honestly, Hyde looks like a puppet to me. I mean... The way his arms and hands were drawn looks like a puppet in some way... At least in my opinion it does. Sorry if it made you mad._

_There's the next chapter all you peeps! Remember to come back for when i update this story one last time! The characters are all gonna be in for something... heheheh... Oops don't wanna spoil it. So i'm just gonna sign off and let you peeps do whatever now. BYE!_

_Twilight M._


	8. Normal?

_I am back! And it's the last chapter, folks! I hope that this one was funny... Sorta whacky, but isn't this whole story that way? XD_

_Anyway... Author's notes and responses to reviewers are at the bottom as usual. Now here's the next chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell or Sleeping Beauty. SO LEAVE ME ALONE! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!_

**

* * *

**

Sleeping Beauty

**Chapter 8**

**Normal?**

In the throne room, inside King Jii's castle, everyone began to wake up as the spells wore off. Jii woke up with a snort and looked around. Zeon was beginning to wake up too, along with everybody else in the room.

"Oh, oh! What were we doing again?" asked the king. Zeon shrugged.

"I don't know… I think I was talking."

"You were?"

"I was?"

"Yes, you were. Now, what was it?"

Zeon put on a puzzled look with soon vanished. "Oh yes, now I remember. Jii, my son Brago has decided he isn't going to marry…"

Suddenly trumpets rang in everybody's ears and a bright light shined down upon the doorway as Sherry appeared in her pink gown with her hair in braids. Her arm was intertwined with Brago's (who had a mixed look of embarrassment, happiness, and confusion on his face) who was still dressed up in his furry black outfit. He hadn't bothered to change out of his attire… Besides, he preferred his original clothes…

They both walked arm in arm down the isle. Zatch, Tia, and Kolulu watched from up above in a balcony with large smiles painted on their faces. That is… until Zatch discovered that there was yellow tail being served down by the buffet… All you can eat!

"Sherry! She's here!" cried Jii with a bright face.

"And my Brago!" said Zeon happily. He smiled and wiped his eyes as Brago and Sherry walked up to the throne.

Sherry bent down on her knee and gave an "ahem" when Brago didn't do so. Even with her little notification, the dark mamodo still refused to bow down before her butler. How'd he end up king, anyway?

Standing up, the blonde rushed over to her mother who was sitting at her throne. Both embraced each other in a hug with large smiles.

Brago watched Sherry oddly. His thoughts traveled back to how Sherry had told him how much she hated her mother. After seeing this once before you'd think he was used to it by now. Eh… Guess not.

Turning his white haired head to the side, Zeon put on a bewildered look. "Brago? What is the meaning of all this?" he asked, pointing over to Sherry. "Didn't you say that you weren't going to…?"

He was stopped as Sherry gave him a hug. Brago stared at her strangely thinking "What the hell is she doing?"

"Wha..?" Zeon put on an even more puzzled look as he stared around at the room.

Over to the side, Suzy was at the buffet table drawing faces on all the fruit. Tia and Kolulu were trying to keep Zatch away from all the yellow tail that was being served. They tugged on his glittery blue wings and he cried.

"OUCH! Just gimme the – ow – yell-OW tail!" The blonde mamodo turned around and frowned. "Stop pulling on my OW wings!"

"Just stay away from the food, Zatch!" said Tia. "It's not for you!"

He only cried at this response. "But I want the yellow tail!"

Sherry turned around to face Brago and she smiled. The dark mamodo felt himself getting hot as she moved up closer to him and gave him a warm hug. She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck while he stared up at the ceiling with a dazed look on his face along with two pink blush lines on his features.

Somebody save him from all of this! This was so anti-Sherry to be giggling and HUGGING him!

Everyone on the entire room was watching the two as Sherry began to dance with Brago. Zatch was holding laughter behind all the fish he had crammed into his mouth. He watched with an amused look as the princess looked fondly at Brago with a grin.

Kolulu, who was fed up with trying to keep Zatch away from the yellow tail, smiled with a sigh. A tear fell down her face and she sniffed.

"Kolulu?" inquired Zatch and the pink-haired girl turned her head to face him.

"Yes?"

"Something the matter?"

Kolulu only sighed again and put on a dreamy look. "Oh, I just love happy endings! That's all!"

Tilting his head to the side, Zatch gave a silent chuckle as he saw the prince and princes begin to dance in an awkward way. "Yeah… I do too." He then sniffed to himself as tears fell down his face. "Oh, but if only Vulcan could see this!" The blonde boy buried his face in his hands.

"Well, this is a pleasant reunion." said Zeon happily. His attention was then drawn over to Suzy as she drew a bunch of mini pictures of Brago and Sherry dancing.

"Ah, love is in the air!" she said happily as she smiled over at the other two. "They look so cute together!" She turned around and put on an even bigger smile. "Just like Kiyo and I!"

On the blonde's face was the largest grin that anybody could ever have. Sherry brought herself closer to Brago as he continued to feel even more uncomfortable as a feeling of butterflies swept through his stomach. "Brago," she whispered. "Thank you for everything. You saved me!"

Before Brago could do anything else, Sherry stopped dancing and quickly pressed her lips against Brago's. The mamodo's eyes widened as he received the kiss. The blush lines under his cheeks turned into a darker shade of red as he began to blush even harder. Then suddenly… they began to slightly fade away as different thoughts began entering his head.

This… wasn't so bad after all, he thought to himself. He actually… _liked_ kissing Sherry…

Good gracious what the hell was happening to him…?

Accepting the kiss, Brago returned it to Sherry as he pulled her to him. Brago then fell backwards onto the ground with Sherry on top of him as she pushed them both down. The entire room began cheering, seeing the couple making out and as happy as ever. But then suddenly…

POP!

Everything in the room vanished. The fancy thrones to the King and Queen vanished, the buffet (including Zatch's yellow tail), the decorations… All the stuff in the room disappeared. Everyone was back to how they were before the whole Sleeping Beauty episode started. No glittery wings, no funny outfits, no nothing. Even Sherry's mother was gone.

Jii's attire turned back into its old, boring butler-styled outfit. He looked around in wonder. Wasn't he supposed to be back at the mansion…?

Kiyo no longer wore the dorky outfit of a servant. He was back in his school uniform and holding onto the red book. He jerked his head around and spotted Zatch. And… What was Kolulu doing here?

Speaking of Kolulu… She blinked once then twice and looked around. "Oh… Where am I?" she asked aloud. Zatch turned his head around to look at her. "Zatch? Is that you? Why aren't I in the mamodo world?"

The blonde boy's eyes lit up. "KOLULU!" he cried. Embracing her, the boy began to cry. "Oh, Kolulu! I thought you had lost your memory!"

"Huuuuuh?" The pink haired girl was as puzzled as ever.

Sherry opened her eyes only to see that her lips were locked with Brago's and she was sprawled out on top of him. Both she and the dark mamodo stared at each other (still kissing) oddly as both of their eyes widened. She immediately got off him and reddened with embarrassment as she wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

Crying in confusion, the blonde headed girl fell down on her rear end and stared up at the dark mamodo in confusion as she flushed. "WHAT? B-Brago…! I… What… What the… What the hell is going on?" she yelled. What on Earth had she been doing kissing him!

Brago, who was also sitting down, looked off to the side with an odd look pasted on his face. It was too good to be true… The little fantasy he had been in just had to end… Right when he had been kissing Sherry, too! He grumbled and felt himself beginning to blush even further.

Zeon looked around. Wha...? Where the hell was he now? Last he remembered he was eating some fresh fish he had caught out near a lake... The mamodo looked around. No sign of his book-reader, and... Wait! Was that...?

…ZATCH BELL?

He frowned. "Augh, what the hell is going on? And what is that despicable piece of (bleep) for a mamodo doing here?"

Grumbling to himself even more, Zeon vanished quickly wondering where his book owner was. Over to the side, Tia looked around and saw Zatch hugging Kolulu.

"Wha – WHAT?" she yelled. Her teeth became like fangs and her eyes narrowed with anger. Who was Zatch hugging? She demanded to know!

But before the red-head could do anything, Kolulu vanished, leaving Zatch crying.

"Oh, why did she have to go back to the mamodo world?" cried the boy. "Why, why, WHY?"

"Zatch," began Tia, "What _are_ you talking about? And where are we?"

"Tia!" cried Zatch happily. "You have your memories back, too!" At this moment, Kiyo then walked over to where the blonde mamodo boy was.

"Zatch…? What are you talking about?" asked the brunet. Zatch screamed, almost going into hysterics, and laughed.

"KIYO!" After blaring out his book-wielder's name, Zatch hopped on Kiyo and gave him a gigantic hug. "I've missed you so much! You don't know what it's been like for sixteen years!" At this moment the blonde began to cry with swirled eyes. Kiyo and Tia exchanged confused faces.

"What?"

"Oh, Kiyo-mio! What are we doing here?" Suzy's bubbly voice rang out. Kiyo turned his head to the side with a puzzled look as he saw Suzy walking over, waving her hand in the air. "Oh, Ki—"

Suddenly the brunette tripped over a fruit she had colored on and she fell face forward, hand still outstretched. Everybody who was watching just stared in an odd silence.

Ponygon, who was also there, mumbled to himself as he looked around at all the confusion. But was he _really_ aware of what was going on? Or did he have amnesia like the majority of the group? Well… Just ask Ponygon!…

"Meru meru mei!"

…_IF_ you can understand him that is…

Sherry stared at her dark companion with a strange look in her eyes. "Brago…?" she asked, and the other raised his head to look at her. She blushed even more as she was about to ask her question. "Uh… Why were… Why were we both… in that position? You know… I was… you… Both of us…" She started to move her hands around in funny ways that made Brago uncomfortable.

"Uh…" Brago trailed off. "It's… a long story…"

Both of them stared at each other in an awkward silence. Sherry fiddled with her thumbs and she shifted her azure eyes to stare into Brago's crimson ones.

At this moment, Zatch chimed in. "Oh, look! It's the two lovers!" he cried. Brago shot him a death look and began to yell at him.

"SHUT UP, WILL YOU?"

The lightning mamodo gave his infamous immature laugh and smiled. He told Kiyo about what happened and the brunet broke out into a sly smile.

"Oh really? Is that what happened?"

"Yep!" Zatch giggled. "And if you don't believe me, just think back to when we all first got here! You remember what those two were doing, right?"

His book owner laughed and agreed. Kiyo turned his attention back over to Brago and Sherry with a certain glint in his eyes. "Come on, everybody! Let's sing a certain song!"

Smiling, Zatch started the song. "Brago and Sherry sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Suzy, who was now standing up again, decided to join into the song as well (even though she had no idea why).

The wielder of the black book began to feel very angry right now. Oh, how dare they make fun of her and Brago like that! Why if she had the black book with her she'd…

A large but strange book that was as black as ash suddenly dropped into the blondes lap. She blinked and stared at it as if it was a gift from up above. Her lips curved upwards into a sinister grin as she stood up and shrieked a spell.

"_Gigano-Reis!"_

Before Brago could even think about it, his hand rose up into the air and a large version of his Reis spell shot out at Kiyo and Zatch. Suzy stopped singing since she saw a few butterflies near some bushes some yards off…

The spell hit them and they all yelled in surprise. Sherry smirked and walked next to Brago. "_Nobody_ makes fun of us like that!" she said angrily.

Kiyo stood up and blinked. "Wha?" he noticed Sherry had her black book back with her and he gulped. "Uh… Maybe we should do this another time?" he asked. "Zatch and I gotta run!"

At that moment, the brunet picked up Zatch by the back of his shirt and ran off into the woods after yelling out a goodbye. Zatch Bell was soon heard afterwards, saying something about how he found his Vulcan.

Everybody who was there decided that it was time to head home. They all had their laughs for the day. Tia walked off, wondering where Megumi was and a few innocent bystanders protested to themselves. Jii walked back over to the limo beside the road and… When did the road get there?

When everyone was gone, Sherry twisted her head to the side to face Brago. Her lips twisted into a grin. This went unnoticed, for Brago was keeping his head turned away.

"Um… Brago?"

"Hn?" The mamodo still didn't turn to face his book owner.

"Let's go over to the limo and back home… OK?" Still not facing her, Brago nodded and began to walk with Sherry. He kept his face facing forward when Sherry began to talk to him again. "You know Brago…" the blonde trailed off. Right at the vehicle, she stopped and turned to face the dark mamodo. He looked up at her with his crimson eyes and she gave an odd laugh. "You… You're not that bad of a kisser."

Ruby eyes glanced over to the side as Brago felt himself becoming uncomfortable. Sherry made a nervous laugh and climbed into the car, her companion soon following afterwards.

He'd just pretend that none of this ever happened…

-o-o-o-o-o-

Deep in the forest, Eido and Hyde were sitting on the ground, confused.

"Where… Are we?" asked the wind mamodo, turning to look up at his human counterpart.

"Dude, I have no idea." The red head's attention turned over to a brunette sitting on the ground a few yards off. It was Koko, and she was looking around strangely.

"OK… Is everything back to normal yet?" asked the girl aloud.

Eido stared at her with a dreamy look but then recognized who it was. "Ah! It's you!" At this, Koko pointed to herself in a questioning manner and Eido nodded. "That must mean that freaky dude is somewhere nearby! Hyde, let's get out of here!"

The human picked up the spell book he had with him and shouted out a spell from it. Hyde caused wind around them and they flew off with Hyde in the air and Eido on his skateboard. Koko just stared in confusion.

"What?" she asked aloud and then shrugged. Suddenly her eyes widened and she stood up as they changed into a purple color.

"My precious little slave… Did you think that after whatever just happened you'd be let go so easily?" arrived a voice. It began to chuckle as it continued. "I think not."

Koko turned around to meet the figure as it revealed itself. It was Zophise, and he was back as if his head had never been cut off.

"Now, we should get back to work in making me king," said the mamodo. "Something interfered with our training last time, and I have no idea what it was exactly, but it was something!" Koko nodded after Zophise finished. The orange haired mamodo gestured the brunette to follow. "Come, we must get going."

Koko nodded and followed Zophise. The mamodo's book suddenly appeared in her hands as she followed.

_Everyone was going to go back to how things were before this whole event even happened. However… Those that were aware of the fact that something terribly _weird_ was going on will forever remember this affair. But who's to blame them? How would _you_ respond to all of this if you were in the place of one of the characters? What would _your_ response be if you found yourself in an alternate reality with all your friends who forgot who they really were and were impersonating somebody else?_

_As for Zatch, he didn't really understand too much of what was going on anyway, so he went back to his normal life fairly quickly as if it never happened._

_Brago on the other hand didn't get to go back to normal so easily. He kept turning his head around half expecting to find himself back in the strange realm of Sleeping Beauty. But how did this affect his relationship with Sherry? Well… Let's just say that he felt very uncomfortable around her for a while. But the two soon got back to 'normal' and went on with their mamodo battles. Although he _did_ have some strange, sentimental thoughts going through his head about a certain blonde, and she had some strange sentimental thoughts going through her head about a certain mamodo…_

_Hyde and Eido went back to normal. Of course, Eido pretty much went back to being his old girl crazy self and Hyde followed him around everywhere. What about Fein and Reycom? Well… let's just say they disappeared back to the mamodo world (again). And the other characters…? They all went back to normal, too._

_And after all this fuss with all the characters, I'm quite sure you are wondering what caused all of this madness. Well… You can blame a certain authoress for that. But now that everyone's out of this odd state, they were all happy again and continued on with everything being normal._

_At least… Until next time, that is…_

* * *

_The end! Hope y'all liked it! Was it funny? Was it weird? I'd like to know:)_

_**Rae:** Here's the last chapter!_

_**PsychicLunar:** It was? I'm glad! Ooh... i think you should post up Black Destiny first! You mentioned that one before Diabolical so i've been waiting for that one longer:)_

_**rahkshi500:** Glad you thought it was funny! And... well... I got your review for my one-shot. Um... this is just the internet, so please don't lecture me about how I act, OK? I don't wanna start a fight either, i was just saying that i already knew all the things you said about the future episodes of Zatch Bell. Anyway... here's the last chapter! Hope it was good enough!_

_**Computerfreak101:** That is a hard word to spell... I can't even spell it. I'd probably look really stupid trying to, too. XD You know what... I heard that in Konjiki no Gash Bell Zophise really IS a girl. o.O... Disturbing... Well I s'pose that Zophie (luckily he didn't hear me.. he's somewhere else right now..) does mind, but it's fun to bug the crap outta him, isn't it? o.o He... squealed... like a girl...? o.o Don't even wanna know... Well, i s'pose i'll have to wait til Halloween like you said:) Muwaha, somebody else is using the stick! You should do it more often, it is a VERY fun game. :3 Oh.. and i have a question, about my story "Erased", do you think i should make it part angst or not? I think i might... but i'm just wondering. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter!_

_**Hiei's ice angel:** Glad ya think so! Here's the last chapter!_

_**Sara:** Oh it's alright! I know what you mean, school does take time to deal with n' stuff! Here's the last chapter!_

_**spottedear94:** Heh... You find out on this chapter. It's not really much... But they're in it! Actually, Zophise's name is spelled different ways. If you go on different websites (some with spoilers, some without) you'll see his name is spelled differently all the time. There's also this one website that has his name shown in English (which is spelled Zofis) and the Japanese ways (Zophise). Hope the last chapter was good!_

_Thank you all who reviewed for this story! It really helps me update, ya know? Thanks a bunch!_

_Well... The last chapter. If anybody has any more questions, you can always send me an email asking it, and i'll respond! And i hope it wasn't too corny of an ending!_

_Here soon i'm going to be posting up another story... Not including one-shots. I'll put those up whenever i feel like it.. But i am going to be posting one up called "Erased". N' I have a summary for it in my profile somewhere, so if you wanna know stuff about it just go look in there. :)_

_Well... Hope to see y'all some other time! I am signing off! Whoohoo another story completed! I'm happy... Well... BYE!_

_-Twilight Memories_


End file.
